Vegeta's Vengence
by SaiyanWarrior-Vegeta
Summary: Vegeta tells his story of a life that no one knew of slavery and torment. This leaves him as a very different person than how you know him today. How will things work out for the Mighty Saiyan Prince?
1. A Saiyan's Rage

Vegeta's Vengence  
  
Part 1: A Saiyan's Rage  
  
Written By  
  
SaiyanWarrior_Vegeta  
  
My life with Frieza was one that I shall never forget. It is one of torment and rage, of pride and honor. For twenty-four years I was held as a captive, caged and often beaten. For years I have waited to tell my tale and now, finally, I have my chance. This story has been long awaited and now I bring it to you from the heart and pride of a Saiyan.  
  
Right now I reside at Hell's Keep Slave Post as an Elite Keep Guard. I like my new higher position but I wasn't always here, not always respected or treated with fairness. I was once a slave to another, more viscous master before being abandoned here at the Keep. Then again I was not always a slave either.  
  
I was born thirty years ago on a distant planet far from Earth. My home planet was a planet of warriors and a powerful race called it home, myself included. My father was the King and I was their Prince, destined to become one of the most powerful fighters in the known Universe. My name is Vegeta, named after my father and my home world and this story is mine.  
  
On Planet Vegeta, I was born into a position of royalty and of honor. I was to become their leader, there King, should my father pass on to the next dimension. I often followed my father around our home, learning all I could from him and taking pride in being the Prince of Saiyans. It wasn't long before I started to grasp the pressures of ruling a planet of powerful warriors. Often I would travel the long passageways from the Throne Room where my father sat and ruled the world.  
  
He sat upon a rather large and comfortable gold and red throne and beside his to the right was my own personal throne. There was a guard to the left and he stood about ten feet away from us. I often loved to give him a hard time but he would return the comments with remarks of his own. We would often laugh and talk about battles won and times past. He would even occasionally spar with me so I could brush up on my fighting skills. I liked this guard well and my father knew it. The King would sit back and watch us both throw insults back and forth as he watched the room. He seemed quiet to me, my father, and I often wondered why but gave no heed to ask the question. I was growing into a proud Prince and a lot of other Saiyans knew that my power had already surpassed that of the King, coming into a reputation of my own as the strongest Saiyan on Planet Vegeta.  
  
I enjoyed watching others start off on missions from a large open room with several large windows on the far wall, but there was one individual that pestered my father to no end. His name was Frieza, a tyrant who ruled with fear and enjoyed making our lives miserable every chance he could. He was small with a red and white colored skin and armor like that of ours. His voice was indifferent when he talked to us but I could not really tell if he was male or female. My father said that he was the male of his species, but which type he did not know. I wondered why my father never fought him, never stood up to him, and then one afternoon in the Throne Room, he stood up giving Frieza his throne and knelt before him. I did not understand why he had done this when that seat was rightfully his. Frieza had mocked my father and I was growing more enraged upon seeing the tyrant treating my father, the mighty King of Saiyans, like a common servant. It was then that my hatred toward this despotic ruler began to grow.  
  
My father later took me aside after he had left and told me of the threat to our own home. He told me of the Legendary Super Saiyan for first time and how Frieza would not allow such a power come to our planet, keeping us completely defenseless against this particular monster. He then told me of the worlds Frieza had destroyed without a second thought and that he had allowed us to stay around as long as we did as he said. I was not above my own thoughts and pride trying to hold back my anger at hearing how cruel he could be. Very calmly, my father continued to explain the many things to watch for with Frieza around, but I did not care. Did we not know how to defend ourselves and have pride as well as strength? Instead of calming me down, it made me furious and wanting to stand my ground against him. After all my position of being a Prince was to help fight for my home and to defend my people's pride and honor. I was going to speak my thoughts to Frieza next time that he came. I was not about to take this insult without at least a decent fight.  
  
That time would come sooner than I had expected and I could feel my power spiking inside of me. When Frieza came into view, I tensed with rage and fury at him. Frieza looked to me for the first time and smirked with the nerve to try to make me kneel before him as well. I took no such stance even when my own father asked me to as well. I was not about to let his wishes fall upon me making me into one of his drones. I had my own pride to think about and I stood my ground not acknowledging him as a being superior to myself.  
  
Frieza flicked his tail still looking at me, the smile still upon his face. "Well now young one, I see you have not yet grasped who I am and how gracious I am to allow you to remain standing like you are right now. Why don't you show some respect and kneel before me now? It is time to put your childish ways to the lee side."  
  
This enraged me to further heights and my breathing shallowed and my heart began to race. My thoughts, my heart, even my blood told me to fight him, to not bend to his whims. My eyes narrowed and I brought my guard up as best I could and now here I was standing before him. "I am the Prince of Saiyans. I will not kneel to such a coward as you. Come and fight and I'll teach you to respect my father and myself."  
  
The tyrant only laughed harder and he then rose from the throne in which he had been sitting in and he flipped his tail on the floor, shattering a few tiles. I on the other hand was too angered to care, too proud to allow him to command me like a common soldier. I did not understand my father's fear of him, nor did I care at that moment. I wanted him to know that there would be one that was willing to stand against him no matter how he tried to rule over me.  
  
As he neared me I looked quickly to my father and then before I could turn back I was held up by the scruff of my shirt and held before the monster. I tried to kick my way free but his grip was too far back for it to have any effect. I had to try another approach and then the thought came to mind as a smirk slowly came to my face. I used my tail like a whip and brought it to his side. Whether it hurt him or just caught him by surprise, I did not care, I was free again and I made sure to keep my distance from him, the smile still on my face.  
  
What I had just done brought a look of shock and surprise to the others in the room. Frieza stood there holding his side as I wrapped my tail around my waist again. He gave a small grin and then turned to the throne again. "You seem to be a little stronger than I had expected, but still you are no match for me. I will let you live for now young Saiyan."  
  
"That's Prince Vegeta to you." I growled at him. I wanted to fight him and yet Frieza sat back on my father's throne like he had been there the entire time. I finally turned and left too frustrated at the creature before me. I just went around the corner in to an empty passageway and sat down trying to think of what to do next. After about an hour passed, my father came and sat next to me. He tried to explain why he did what he did, but I was too enraged to listen to his words. I wished that Frieza would just let the Saiyan race be and go about his business elsewhere. Why did he have to use us to do his dirty work if he was so high and mighty? It didn't make sense and it gave me a headache just thinking about it. I closed out all sound as I went to my room and shut the door.  
  
The next year would pass by rather quickly and my rage toward Frieza deepened. It wasn't a rage of how he treated me, but how he mocked the entire Saiyan race. It wasn't right for anyone to humiliate us in that way but then what could I do to stop him. By this point I had gotten in a few scuffles with him, but each time I was made a fool of. It left me bitter toward him and I looked to my father more of how to deal with him and be able to keep my head high each time he angered me with such rage.  
  
One afternoon, I caught my father and Frieza talking in his private chambers and the topic was of me. I hid behind the wall and listened as they talked about making me stay with Frieza for the time. My father was objecting the matter very defensively but it seemed of no consequence to this tyrant. I grew angered and then went into the room now showing my rage in full. Just as I was about to start fighting, a hand grabbed me from behind and threw me inside a special type of cage. The door slammed and locked shut trapping me with no way out. I threw a ki blast at the cage, but it didn't work and then I threw one at Frieza, but he just deflected it.  
  
I was imprisoned and left for three days while they went on another mission, only leaving behind a guard. I sat back in a corner of this prison and glared at him. When I was given food, I refused to take it not wanting to show any sort of willingness to this situation. One night my father snuck in and looked to me with hurt in his expression. I had never seen that look from the King before in my life, but now I saw how much my being trapped hurt him inside.  
  
After he left, I felt my pride starting to slip, but I would think of my father and my race. We were warriors; we were designed to fight over a long period of time. Saiyans were indeed quite a capable race, able to adapt to just about any condition we were put into, even this one and I was the strongest of them. I had something to prove in my life, maybe not right away, but eventually it would come and my sights began to focus on one thing, freedom.  
  
Frieza came to my cage and smirked at me as he ordered my prison to be moved to his ship. My cage rocked back and forth as I fought to make it harder for them, but they held tightly and soon I found myself on the craft. My tail wrapped tighter around my waist and a new view of Frieza came to light. It wasn't a mocking tone; it was a smile of sadistic pleasure of seeing me caged, unable to fight anymore unless so desired of me. I glared at him hard and then curled up and rested for whatever was to come my way keeping my senses tuned to any sound that suggested a person coming.  
  
Frieza turned and looked to me and gave a smirk as a guard bowed to him. "Tell me Mr. Zarbon, when was the last time he had eaten?"  
  
Zarbon kept his eyes low and looked to me as well. "It has been three days Master Frieza."  
  
Frieza then walked up to my cage and rested a hand on top of it. He gave a slight smirk, but I ignored him as I turned to face the wall, paying no attention to him. Frieza then backed off. "He will not eat without my permission and his training starts tomorrow. Make it grueling and push him to an inch of his life. He will be my slave and I want him to be broken within the next two months."  
  
With that he left and I was left inside the prison. I looked up and out of a window at the black of space and my thoughts began to wander back home to my father. I could see my home world clearly in the port window, but I longed to be there with my people, my race, and most of all, my father. I closed my eyes tired and lay down on the hard surface of the floor of the cage. My dreams took me back home and to a time before I knew of Frieza and there my heart stayed.  
  
The next morning I jumped awake hoping that the day before was only a dream, just my imagination. My heart sank as my surroundings came to me again, the same port window, the same cold room, the same cage imprisoning me. It wasn't a dream and I could only wonder how my father was holding up to all of this. My mother had passed on when I was born and we were the only family we had for my first six years, until now. Frieza had now ripped that away from the both of us by taking me from my father. I had to try and escape, it was the only option I had then. I would escape even if it meant my life and through that I will try to go home again to see him.  
  
I was about to nestle back in for a time when Zarbon came to the room with a smile. In his right hand he was holding a plate of food and he sat down in front of my cage and started to eat. I turned away from him but the smell of food made me hungrier. I curled up tighter as my hunger deepened and I tried to stay warm, but all this was to no avail. They were teasing me now, mocking me in such a way that degraded my royal background. Zarbon continued to eat only about five feet from my cage as I stared out the window to my home world.  
  
I heard the clanking of chains next and I looked to see who it was, and my mind raced as Zarbon brought them near my cage. Another person then entered and in their hands they had another chain. I backed into a corner and they pulled my cage out to the middle of the room. I then had a steel collar about my neck and the door was slightly ajar. Now was my chance and I took it, bolting forth, I headed for the door. I was about arm's reach of the door when a chain was yanked on, the collar jerked against my throat and I ended up on the ground flat on my back. I sat up and looked to the chains attached to my collar and then shot a glare to them.  
  
They were laughing at my attempt to run and the other one then tied his chain to an anchor spot. I watched and then charged him again and once more I was yanked to the ground. By the time I had gotten to my feet, he had grabbed a whip and uncoiled it in front of me. The other chain was then released from my collar leaving me tied to only one point of anchor. The whip lashed at my feet and I didn't flinch at all. I glared at him more until he cracked the whip on the ground right in front of my feet. I took a step back and looked up to him again wondering what it was he was trying to prove.  
  
I raised one arm and pointed my finger to his position and fired a ki blast. It went straight through his chest and he collapsed to the floor dead before my feet, then I turned to Zarbon. He tried to run but I did the same to him and he fell to the floor as well. They were dead and I went to the window letting my tail relax from around my waist as I again stared out the window. I absent-mindedly reached up and traced the edge of the collar about my throat, the one thing holding me prisoner right now.  
  
Realizing no one around and no one alerted, I used a ki blast to shatter my restraints and then I looked to the door. I smirked a bit and walked over to it and pushed the same series of buttons I had seen done before and the doors cycled open. I looked around, there was no one there at all and I stepped out to the hall. Using caution I made my way unnoticed to the hanger where an escape pod rested. I could not believe my luck as I made my way to the door. Then something happened and the alarms went off, automatically shutting the bay door to the pod.  
  
I raced to catch it, but I was too late, my one chance of escape now gone. Looking down the passageway, I could see Frieza and another person closing in on me. Thinking fast I jumped to the ceiling and clung to an air duct grating, after all who looks up? I watched silently as they passed under me and then I flew down the halls so I that I did not make a sound. I was about three hundred feet down the corridor when another door began to cycle shut as well. I raced it hoping I could make the escape through, but I didn't make it.  
  
Frieza was returning and in his hand he had a whip. I backed to a corner and then looked up. The air duct was too far away for me to reach it unnoticed. The other person carried a chain and I watched them come nearer, my back against the wall and my tail wrapped tighter around my waist. I tried to fire a ki blast at them, however my energy was too low from not eating. The anger rose inside of me when I caught my sights on the tyrant though. I charged him with all I had and was about three feet away when my tail was grabbed. The pain paralyzed me to where I couldn't move and a collar was again slipped around my throat.  
  
Finally my tail was released and I turned trying to attack the person who had grabbed my tail and was met with the same reaction. I felt it yank against my throat and pull me to the ground on my back knocking the wind out of me. I shook my head and tried to rise up when Frieza's foot pushed me back on the ground and held me there. He then grabbed me up, wrapping his tail around my throat and held me up facing him, a smirk on his face. He then laughed a little. "You are a crafty monkey aren't you? Well no matter, you will break to my ways eventually and then you will be my slave for as long as I want to keep you. When I get done with you, I'll just sell you to the highest bidder."  
  
"You can't...do that to me. I am...the Prince of Saiyans. I will never bow to you." I choked it out but I wanted to make sure he knew I would stand my ground against him. I could feel myself start to fade in and out of consciousness as my chest heaved for breath. The tail wrapped tighter around my throat siphoning off my air completely. I tried to reach for the ground when he lowered me to the point of a half-inch off. The entire time he grinned getting some sort of cruel pleasure of watching me suffer at his hands. Finally I went unconscious and my body went limp. I lost all track of time and awareness of movement as the world around me faded to black.  
  
When I woke up, I was again in a cage and a chain bound me to it. My breath burned against the back of my throat, my tongue was sore, and my neck and muscles ached. Thirst clenched my body and I doubled over in hunger, the pain from that starting to settle in even heavier. My mouth was dry, my throat parched and no sign of drink anywhere. I looked to the starboard window out at the void of space and my home again. Frieza entered and I curled up tighter with rage and hunger just wanting to be left alone. He neared my cage and passed a cup of water through the bars. "I don't want you dead. I have many plans for you in mind after you become submissive to your status as a slave."  
  
I just glared at him and snatched the cup from him not thanking him at all. The water slipped down cooling it and I felt it spread through my body, but I was still hungry. My eyes turned to the window and he closed the cover to it, demanding my attention. I just continued to stare at it and then threw the cup at him. It was bad enough he had me caged and taken me from my father and my home. Now he was practically forcing me to eat from his hands as well. I closed my eyes wanting to rest and the smell of food hit my senses.  
  
My eyes opened again to a plate of meat and some soup in a bowl with crackers on the side. I looked to him and snapped the plate from his hands. I didn't like the idea of him feeding me like this, but I was so hungry that I could not refuse it anymore. I scarffed it down, trying to dispel this hunger from me. Polishing it off, I wanted more but it was enough to stave off the hunger for a while. I threw the plate letting it shatter to hundreds of pieces to show him I did not like this treatment at all. Frieza frowned and looked to me. "Seems I'll have to teach you who's the stronger one of the both of us and make you show some manners to your master." I snarled a little, quietly growling at him. "You're not my master and I don't care if you are stronger, I just want to go home and be left alone. I was doing fine without you."  
  
Frieza grinned and poked the end of the whip at my shoulders. I tried to grab it but he soon had it out of my reach. I turned to the window but it was still closed and so I nestled down and folded my arms across my chest. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep not caring if the monster was around or not. My sights had focused on escape and I would be free again even if I had to kill him to gain it back again.  
  
My dreams left me restless and when I woke up, I was in a different room again. It had been another year and by this time I haven't said much to anyone here, preferring to keep to myself and to be left alone. Now I was constantly kept to the point of these hunger pains so that I would kill more readily but now it was different. They wanted me to kill on command and I didn't approve of that myself. It was bad enough they had me in the same cage now for over a year, now they were wanting me to do as they bid of me as well. I did as I was told only to get them to leave me alone, but otherwise I did not care.  
  
I looked out at my home planet and gave a heavy sigh. Frieza entered and noticed my staring out the window. "When you are ten, you will go home but only if you are good and do what I desire of you."  
  
I let my gaze lower a bit and continued to stare out the window. That was the only thing I had wanted was to go home. The cage was beginning to feel too cramped and I needed out to a vast area to roam. I had yet another escape plan in mind and soon I was going to implement it to get to an escape pod, but I first needed out of my cage. A few thoughts came to mind and I bit the inside of my lip. Frieza clipped two chains to my collar and backed off letting me out to stretch my legs some. He stayed and watched as I cautiously exited the cage and I looked to him with a glare. I turned and tested just how far I could go before the chains caused my collar to tighten against my throat. It wasn't far, but at least I could move and stand up again.  
  
The large room was empty and the panel to unlock the door was on the outside now. It was bitterly cold in the chamber and I shivered a bit from it trying my hardest to keep warm. I briskly rubbed my shoulders to get the blood flow moving again and stomped my feet against the floor. The ground was ice against my bare feet, my boots having been removed after I had pegged one of the other guards in the face with one. I wrapped my tail around my waist tighter trying to keep it from getting too cold as well. I took off my gloves and held them against my waist with my tail as I tried to warm my hands up some more, putting them back on afterwards.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I was pulled back into my cage and the door was locked, so much for my escape being anytime soon. I nestled back down and tried to keep from freezing but I wasn't having any luck. A chill ran down my spine causing me to involuntarily shiver for a brief moment. I continued to rub my hands over my shoulders and arms and soon out of sheer boredom, I then fell asleep once more gazing out at my home.  
  
The next two years seemed to linger on. It was now my tenth birthday, and my hair was starting to resemble my father's. Hungry and tired I awaited for my father to come around the corner remembering Frieza's words about my being able to go home again. When Frieza came to the room alone I felt the chains clip to the steel collar about my neck and I was let out again. I walked to the open door and waited for him to show my tail still wrapped about my waist.  
  
Then my father came into the room and I could see his face wash over with relief that I was still alive. Letting all of my warrior aspects fall away, I wrapped my arms around him and he picked me up. I had him now in my arms and I never wanted to let go of him again. If Frieza kept true to his word, then I wouldn't have to. I was looking forward to going home again and able to be free once more and able to lead my race again without the tyrant ruling over us anymore. I gripped tighter around him and my tail relaxed from around my waist, glad to see him again.  
  
My father then set me down as the monster left saying we could get caught up again. I wanted to hear how the others were doing and how much we had accomplished in my absence. We both sat down and my father traced my collar and then looked to me again. "Have you allowed them to tame you my son?" I shook my head. "No father I haven't. They want me to do things for them and I try not to give in to them at all. Because of that, I am kept in that cage behind me and starved. Father I just want to go home, nothing more."  
  
I looked back at the cage and then my father looked to the ground. A flash of light shown through the port window and we both raced to the window to watch. Our planet was gone, exploding and killing our race. We looked out at the void of space where Planet Vegeta once adorned the stars with pride and honor. Then Frieza came back in and my father took a defensive posture against him. Frieza laughed and then looked to me and then to the King. My father was enraged and charged the tyrant but ultimately was run through with a ki blast through his heart.  
  
I ran to my father and knelt down beside him a tear starting to slip down my cheek. My father weakly looked up to me in agony, his life fading from him quickly. He reached up and wiped the tear from my eye and choked a bit. "Don't cry my son...you must be strong. You must...avenge your race...by killing Frieza. He must die...by a Saiyan's hands..."  
  
"I vow to avenge our race father. He will be killed by my hands even if it kills me doing it." I choked back my tears and swallowed hard then shot a glare up to Frieza and charged him again. My father and my home gone, I was passed the torch of carrying on our proud race. My anger deepened to levels I did not think existed. I wanted more than ever to kill him now but the chains again yanked me to the ground. I turned and shot a ki blast at my father's body, giving him the honor of a warrior's cremation. I was alone now and no one to return to anymore, no home to look forward to going and living on again.  
  
I was left in the room, my pain deepening inside of me to new levels as I looked out to the empty void of space where the proud Saiyan race had lived. I touched the glass and Frieza laughed at my torment. "Now you are the last Saiyan alive slave."  
  
I growled at him. "I am not a slave to you or anyone. I am Prince Vegeta of the Planet Vegeta and I will avenge my race even if it means my life. Consider yourself already dead, you just don't know it yet."  
  
Frieza handed me his cape and medallion and lauged a bit. "Your father was weak and not able to stand a chance against me. How do you think you will do?"  
  
My throat constricted with rage and a light blue aura started to surround me for the first time. A mysterious wind had picked up, but my anger only deepened to a new level I have never felt before. Frieza then uncoiled his whip and snapped it at me again. My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched. I lost all expression as I went deathly silent my eyes showing a very cold expression, waiting for the slightest smirk to come to his face. He turned and left with a laugh and I charged the door, again the chains holding me back.  
  
I knelt on the floor and looked to where my father had died before me and my fists clenched, my ears still ringing with his dying words. I looked out to where my home had once shown proudly through my window. There was nothing there anymore except the stars off in the distance. That would be the last time I would see those familiar constellations and now I was alone. Inside my white glove, I pulled out a picture of the King and me when I was four. It was taken before Frieza came into our lives. How things had changed since then and now here I was the only Saiyan alive with no hopes of finding another like me.  
  
My heart felt as if it died with everyone else that night. I fell asleep drained from the tragic events that had occurred in front of me and for the first time I felt completely alone. I shivered from the cold of the room and curled up tight against my knees and my tail wrapped tighter around my waist. I closed my eyes, the chains still clanking as I moved to get a bit more comfortable.  
  
When morning came Frieza entered the room a whip uncoiled and he raised it again. He grinned as I slowly rose up my eyes looking to him and I gave a cold hard glare at him. Frieza laughed at me and I charged him going only as far as the chains would allow. He then cracked the whip's lash across my back and I jumped back in pain and shock that I, the Prince of Saiyans, would be whipped like a beast. Was it not enough that I was now the only of the Saiyan race? Apparently not according to him as I again glared at him.  
  
Frieza looked to me and smirked. "What's wrong slave, too scared to charge again? I thought you had more fight in you than this. I have to say you disappoint me Vegeta."  
  
I again charged at him and was met with the same lash across my back. Blood was drawn from both and I backed off once more the wounds themselves not really phasing me but the manner in which I was given them. There was no honor in these, no pride to be gained with the blood I was losing in this. I growled at him and the whip found my chest, my eyes narrowed and hatred was deep in my black eyes. How was I to fight this and yet maintain my pride about me? I looked down at my chest and found the wound starting to bleed as well and I gazed up at him then another lash fell across my back.  
  
I looked to him confused, angry, and hurt and my fists balled up ready to attack anything that moved. "What is it you want Frieza? Are you so cowardly that you won't attack me in a regular fighting match?"  
  
Frieza only smirked. "You will learn obedience to me as a slave and you will respect me as your master, superior to you in every way. I do not fight so low of class. It's degrading to my own higher standard."  
  
I growled and dodged the next whiplash meant for my chest. I smirked back at his anger and two guards entered both fighting me to get my hands bound above my head in chains. I looked at him and Frieza neared me his hand on my chin. I brought my feet up and kicked him hard in his gut and laughed a little as he tried to catch his breath. The other two then bound my feet to the floor and I whipped my tail around smacking them away from me. Frieza growled and kicked my gut back and I coughed wanting to bring my hands down, but couldn't. He then lashed my back hard several times with the whip then stopped. "You ever do that again slave, and you will get it even worse. As it is now, what little heat was allowed in here will now be turned off and you will remain in that position until I see fit that you are willing to submit to my whims."  
  
"I'm not a slave. I am Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans." I coughed in between breaths.  
  
Frieza smirked at me. "What Saiyans, slave. You are the last. You became the last when I killed that disgrace of a King you know as your father. You are lucky I have allowed you to live under my care. Do not forget your place here."  
  
My mind was racing, thinking back to the times when he had gone to Planet Vegeta to ask our aid on several missions. It brought to mind an argument that I had always wanted to know about. "If you're so high and mighty Frieza, then why did you ask us to do your dirty work? Why were you so intent to keep us from becoming too powerful? Were you so scared that a Super Saiyan would come amongst us and defeat you? I am to be the Legendary Golden Warrior, and when I do ascend I will come after you with everything I have. I swear Frieza, someday I will kill you and I will avenge my race."  
  
Frieza turned with a laugh and they all walked out of the room leaving me bound and the doors closed behind. I looked around and tried to move my wrists to see if I could slip out of the cuffs, but they held against my tugging. That night was agonizing as I tried to rest as comfortable as possible, my body aching with pain. My breathing became shallow as my shoulders throbbed; my ribs ached with each breath. There was no rest that night and the next morning found me exhausted. I was to be left for a solid week straight without any sort of contact from anyone save that of Frieza.  
  
He looked to me and then poked his whip at my ribs smirking as he pulled it away and traced my shoulder muscles with it next. He backed away and looked to me laughing as I tried to get comfortable. My body was now so low on ki that I was resting on the shackles themselves. The cuffs had long ago cut deep into my wrists and blood colored my white gloves red.  
  
Frieza unlocked the chains from my wrists and I fell to the ground hungry, thirsty, and very sore. I tried to rise up but my arms were so stiff that they seemed like heavy concrete blocks. I couldn't stand up and that was when I knew he was stronger than I was. However, I had something he that didn't and that was pride. He whipped my back several times and each biting lash drew deeper into my skin. Unable to fight anymore, I had no choice but to give in to his whims.  
  
My heart had already been broken and now my will power was drained. I wanted to at least keep my pride if nothing else would remain. Frieza grinned when my body flinched unwillingly against the whip and then he stopped. I rose to my hands and knees and my body shuddered silently causing my arms to shake some, the silent cue that my will was now worn down and ready to bargain. There were no words between us for several minutes and I rose up finally, stiffly and looked to him again.  
  
He grinned and then looked me over again. "Well now what is your status Vegeta? What are you to me now?"  
  
I bit my lip my father's voice ringing in my ears about me becoming tame to him. "Please forgive me father."  
  
I whispered under my breath, then aloud I looked down to the floor. "Your slave, Master Frieza."  
  
The words were like a poison to me, my tongue felt as if it were tied with razors. I closed my eyes and didn't look up as Frieza released my feet from the chains. I moved to my cage and went inside curling up and looking out at a strange system before me. I was far from home, or where home used to be anyway. That same night as I was sleeping, my father came to me in my dreams. He looked straight at me with his proud black eyes. "Vegeta..."  
  
I jerked awake looking around I watched as the stars silently passed by. I gazed around the room the voice still ringing in my ears. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes exhausted from the past week. My heart broken and my will dulled, I could almost imagine what my father would think of me then but the fight had been long and hard. Little did I know the best and worst was yet to come and in my own way I awaited these with both anticipation and even dare I say, fear.  
  
A year of torment would pass as they drilled my mind with the most mundane of tasks. I silently went about the daily chores given to me and only did as I was told nothing more. Referred to as slave constantly, I began to hate the word with a passion as they mocked me with it. I found no one I could trust and so I stood alone the outcast aboard Frieza's craft. If I acted up, I would be whipped harshly and then bound and washed with salt water. They scrubbed hard on my wounds and I clenched my teeth against the stinging pain. After such a beating, my back became stiff and sore but they didn't let my wounds alone as they constantly smacked them hard.  
  
I grew furious and Frieza could see my rage starting to come up again knowing that it would undo the years of work they had given in to taming me to this particular position. Frieza would have me chained and caged again as a place for me to be tormented further. I snapped at them, a warrior spirit coming to my black eyes. Frieza came in to the torment as well and had me bound so I could not turn to face him at all. He then stabbed the pointed tip of his whip into my ribs. I growled in pain but did not really cry out as he took the pleasure of watching me suffer under him. After this ordeal he laughed with a sadistic enjoyment of having me tortured like a common beast. I hated him even more now but was still no match for him. I longed for the day I would ascend to Super Saiyan and then would I kill him.  
  
One morning I was woken from my sleep with an order to kill an Arlian. I sighed, my shackles clanking as I moved in my cramped cage. I looked out to him and glared. "Why should I? They have done nothing to be slaughtered like you destroyed my race. There is no sense in it and a warrior only fights with a purpose worth pursuing to stake his life in battle and trust me; I am a warrior of that type. You kill him and leave me be to my sleep."  
  
Frieza then jerked the chain to my collar pulling and I was choked as I was drug out harshly and whipped again. "You will do as I command when I command it do you understand me slave?"  
  
I growled at him some. "My name is Vegeta not Slave. You want my respect then treat me with it first. I am not something you can beat on all the time like this. It only shows you are a coward and not really able to fight well."  
  
Frieza grew angered and threw me against the nearest wall to my left then against the cage, his hand around my throat. I brought my feet around his arm and then used my tail to wrap around one of his legs, tripping him. He landed hard on my tail and I became paralyzed with the pain but through the agony, I grinned knowing that I had once again outsmarted his fighting skills. "And you call yourself a warrior. You disgust me Frieza you always have."  
  
Frieza became enraged at me and gripped my tail harder. I tried to hold back the cry of pain but it escaped in a groan. "As I said, you will do as I command of you slave. You do not dispute me otherwise, is that clear?"  
  
I shook my head and he clenched tighter on my tail, my body now wracked with agony. I clenched my jaw and my body tensed as my eyes closed, holding back the pain. "Yes Master Frieza...as you...command."  
  
Again the words tasted bitter in my mouth and he finally let go and then rose up. He lashed my back a couple of times then let me up finally. I slowly rose, my back hurting from the beating. However each time this happened I became stronger and that alone was enough reason for me to defy him all the more. I had no reason to respect this master and I didn't like him at all. I turned unable to ignore the order and looked to the frightened Arlian and raised my arm firing a ki blast and killed him quickly. Again there was no honor or pride to be gained by this fight and so. I looked to the body and turned around knowing that this was a way to show Frieza what I could do.  
  
Again I was starved and this time for a different purpose. Now I was to kill if I wanted to eat and if I didn't kill when ordered, they would starve me more. I hated this place with a passion as I again returned to my cage and tried to relax. It wasn't long before the cage was slammed and locked shut again, a thing I had gotten used to by now. This could only mean one thing, more teasing and mocking coming my way and there would be nothing I could do to stop it. This time however was different as two arrows were fired, one landing in my ribs, the other on the other side of my ribs.  
  
Frieza looked in on me at this point and seen my being wounded with the arrows and grinned a smile of sadistic pleasure waving everyone off. I sat and watched him the pain in my ribs restricting my breathing. He looked to me and laughed. "Well now, we are going to play a game. You slave, are going to be the prey and us the hunters. If we find you, you will be whipped. The game ends when you can't get up any more from the beating. Sounds fun does it not?"  
  
I growled at him and my eyes shown hatred to him. "Why don't you be the hunted and we'll see how much you like it."  
  
The others laughed as my cage was opened. Right off I was whipped several times and so I darted to the door but was too late as it shut right in front of me. They laughed at me and I turned around them nearing me. I bolted through and charged Frieza only to have the chain holding me get yanked on. The collar jerked against my throat and I fell to the ground flat on my back again.  
  
Frieza laughed some more. "I forgot to tell you. You will be held on a chain so you can't run that far and the game will be played in this room. You slave are fair game to anyone right now who wishes to beat you. In this manner will your spirit be broken once and for all."  
  
I couldn't believe the torture they were to put me through as if I was some animal needing to be broken. I bit my tongue against my words for the first time around him and kept silent. I knew in the end they would win by unfair means and I looked to the port window wondering if my father somehow knew of my suffering from the next dimension. I felt the whips across my back and chest cruelly cutting me deeply. I had to fight them, I had to get away and be free again. However that now seemed impossible. I raced around trying to avoid this at all costs and even that was in vain. They laughed each time the whip was laid upon me causing me to jump to another side. I knew there was no point of trying to break the chains so I began to muster all the ki energy that I could and turned to face them. I brought my hand up and fired it at the next person to lash me and it killed him.  
  
Everyone stopped then, no one laughed any more and I fell to my knees exhausted. Frieza smirked and then pressed me to the ground and held me while another tied my hands behind my back. A belt was fastened in back above my tail and my hands were then shackled to the front to make it harder for me to stop this degrading game. My mind raced back to the simpler times with my home as lash after lash bit into my back. I knew that I could never go back but my heart held their plea to be avenged and I was the only one who could do that now and as their Prince, I would keep my end of the vow no matter what.  
  
I snapped out of the reverie as another blow landed on my back ripping open my flesh from the upper left shoulder to the lower right side of my ribs. I jumped to the side and they continued to hound me constantly with their whips. It wasn't fair at all and I could only begin to imagine what they wanted from me. I looked to them and each one neared me and lashed me again. For the first time in my life I knew fear and my will to fight left me without hopes of finding decent treatment here. The time spent fighting I knew now was for nothing and it pained me to let my race down.  
  
I closed my eyes as the whips were recoiled and every one of them left. I again could see my father lying before me on the floor and his words rang in my ear. I sat down and shivered curling into a small ball and I could feel the tears coming to me. I choked hard on them and tried to fight them back when the door cycled open unexpectedly. I jumped to my feet and stood ready to fight when none other than my own father walked in. I shook my head and looked to him. "Father?"  
  
I looked above his head and noticed the halo above him and knew then that this must be for real. I turned away and crossed my arms my head lowered and my eyes cast to the ground. A hand fell lightly on my wounded shoulder and I involuntarily flinched. The King turned me around gently and made me look to his proud black eyes. "My son, you have lost your will to fight. You must gain it back or you will die in a short period of time. As a warrior and as the Prince you have a vow to keep, have you forgotten that?"  
  
I looked up to him and shook my head. "No father, how could I forget about our home, about you. My life hasn't been kind to me either and I fear I have shamed my race. I have tried to kill Frieza, but I am not strong enough and the way they starve me, I doubt I ever will be."  
  
My father rested a hand on my shoulder gently and looked at my tattered shirt. "Your fight has been long and very hard my son. The fact that you are still alive is a feat in and of itself and not many others could have accomplished this power level you have now. However you must continue to fight and to avenge us my son."  
  
I looked up and choked back my tears. "How can I father, I'm not strong enough to do this, not to mention I am a slave now. I am shamed greatly my father."  
  
My father looked me in the eyes this time and I could see his black eyes holding a look of care in them. "You are a Saiyan and the Prince of our proud race. You must ascend to Super Saiyan status and then and only then can you avenge us my son."  
  
I nodded and looked up to my father again. Once more he had helped me and I looked to his halo. "How long do you have father?"  
  
King Vegeta looked to the ground and then back to me with pride in his coal black eyes. "One day with you my son. Long enough for you to rest and regain your strength. You will need it for your coming battles with Frieza. I have been watching you and you must allow yourself to be commanded until you ascend then you can fight once more with pride and honor."  
  
I nodded and sat down inside the cage and curled up knowing my father would keep his word. It would be hard for me to swallow my pride enough to be commanded but I knew if I were to survive, I must do so and quickly. I hated the very thought of it, however the entire Saiyan race was depending on me to bring honor to them. For my race and only my race, would I ever damp down my pride for this type of torment. I slept a good eight hours before I awoke again and seen my father standing guard over me. I yawned and stretched then looked to him as he gazed around the room that I had become very familiar with.  
  
He shook his head and looked to me. "My son do you remember your mission here aboard this craft and how to accomplish it?"  
  
I looked down and swallowed hard. "Yes father I do. I must become an almost perfect slave to Frieza and gain all the power I can to ascend and in that way, kill Frieza and avenge the Saiyan race. He will not live long if I can help it."  
  
My father nodded and for the first time I understood his plan and I knew that I was the one who must carry them out for not only my father, and myself but for all the Saiyans that Frieza had destroyed. My mind was set and so it was to begin a change in my life, one that would remain with me for a long time. However my eyes were still searching for one thing, my own freedom.  
  
Fifteen years old, I destroyed my first planet on command and never knew what the name of it was. I preferred not to know and I did not care either. I watched Frieza's every movement doing as he bid of me but not really caring about him at all. I started to look upon my slavery as no more than a job, a thing that needed to be done to accomplish something that could not have been done on my native world.  
  
Each year I grew closer to him and I was to the point of having restricted roam of the craft. There was a planned time jump to hurtle us to the far distant past of Earth and there we would conquer it once and for all to get it ready for sale. However after we made that jump, Frieza became too complacent to my being around. I secretly trained every chance I could and became stronger by the day carrying on my daily tasks and then in my free time I would again strengthen myself even more.  
  
I was now twenty-three years old and I had come a long way since I was first captured. The time was near now and I finally had a day to myself in the same chamber I had been kept in since the age of six. I knew this room very well and its very items in it by heart. I gripped the two chains from the ceiling and raised off the ground. I balanced on them and then started doing various moves on them often flipping about and using them for a way to test my agility and strength. I would end with a handstand on them and finally spring off and land on my feet.  
  
One afternoon I was in my cage when three guards came in and taunted me again as usual. However I would not give them the pleasure of letting them anger me then. I gained a thin strong shard of metal from one of them and they finally left. I looked to the air duct grating, studying it carefully. I reached my arm out and put the shard into the lock and fiddled with it a bit and the lock gave way opening the cage door. Cautiously I took the grating off and then slipped inside replacing the grate with my tail.  
  
Silently I made my way to the room where Frieza resided and peered down at him, a cold look to my own eyes. I slipped out as quietly as possible and replaced the grate again with my tail. I snuck up behind him and turned around using my tail like a whip to his temple. Noticing the blood as he turned to me, I knew he was not in a state to fight and I raised my arm up and pointed two fingers in his direction and mustered up all the energy my starved body could give. As he fell to the ground no words were exchanged until Frieza hit the alarm on his way down. He looked to me surprised and I returned his look with a cold glare to him. This blow had been a mortal wound to him and I knew it.  
  
Just as I was about to fire the ki blast to kill him, someone grabbed my tail and clamped down hard on it. It broke my concentration as I fell to the ground in pain. I watched as they took Frieza out and toward a healing chamber. I sat there for a bit and my teeth clenched in rage and agony. My attempt had failed, but I would not give up as long as I was still breathing. I was bound in chains to where I couldn't even fight back and drug to the chamber. My hands were bound and my feet were shackled so as not to allow me any sort of fight until Frieza was healed.  
  
Three hours would pass and the door cycled open and the creature stepped in a whip in hand. I knew well about that whip and I had grown to fear and hate it with a passion. Frieza traced my jaw with it and placed a hand on my throat as he stabbed my ribs with the tip of the whip. "You want to know how to really harm someone slave? I will show you how it's done first hand how to make one suffer greatly. Guards, muzzle this disgraceful beast so I don't have to hear his cries of pain."  
  
The guards did as they were told and I watched them carefully when they backed off. They laughed a bit at me and stayed to watch my torment from this. Then he began to whip my back hard with the lash and each biting lash; I held the expression of pain off my face the best I knew how. He then began to beat on me with his fists and feet using me like a live punching bag. Several blows were landed to my gut and face knocking me almost senseless. Then he went back to the whip and lashed it on my back again each wound driving deep into my flesh and I could feel my clothes becoming imbedded into my injuries. This was the one beating that drove home to me the pain a whip could inflict and only then did it drive into my heart the fear of the whip. Never more would I look at the whip the same way again after this.  
  
Frieza tore into me like a piece of meat to be slaughtered and when he was finished, the floor and whip were covered with blood, my blood. I closed my eyes, my body wracked with agony. The beatings continued on harshly, but soon I was looking down upon myself. My mind had separated from my body and I thought this was it, I thought I had been killed. I felt no pain from above though I knew that my body was being tortured severely. I watched as my body reacted to the pain from the whiplash across my back. Then slowly he left and I slammed back inside my body. Just like a light switch had been turned on, I felt the sheer agony of the beating, and every breath seared with pain. I was left there to die by Frieza with no care taken to treat my wounds. My hands and feet were shackled so I could not escape this ruthless pain. My vision started to fade from the loss of blood and I knew if I fell asleep that I would die with my vow uncompleted. I could not allow that to happen, not with my race depending on me to avenge them.  
  
The night passed slowly as I rested once more on the chains, my rage and hatred growing even more. The power inside me was increasing over the time it took to heal from my injuries and soon I was given a full meal for once tipping my power to full again. I was ready once more to fight, but that time would have to come a bit later. Now was not the time to actually try another attack again. I had yet to ascend and now I would be patient for that time. The next time I laid my hands on that tyrant, I would kill him and I swore that under my breath watching the guards come and go from my chamber. 


	2. A Second Chance

Vegeta's Vengence

Part 2

A Second Chance

Written By:

SaiyanWarrior_Vegeta

Two years would pass from that ruthless beating and their idea of training seemed to be enhanced upon me. I was not liking it a bit as they forced me to kneel to Frieza. My mouth would curl to an almost snarl and my eyes held the desire to kill him. I was now twenty-five and ready to break free of my confines. However that would not be a move to make at just this point.

By this point I was settling in to the role of being a slave, but I still hated it with a passion. My temper grew calm as I learned to hide my feelings from them, however that could not hide the rage burning in my gaze. I had every right to be angry with them and that alone was enough to keep going, not to mention my vow that I had made to my father. It was nearly time and now I again secretly trained to get myself as strong as possible growing closer and closer to what I wanted to be.

I had learned how to keep my power suppressed to avoid letting them get an accurate reading of my strength. Around the craft, I was still mocked and treated more like a dog than a Prince of Saiyans. This treatment was disgraceful and very shaming, but I would not give up, nor would I let them take my pride no matter how hard they tried.

Frieza would come into the cold chamber from time to time and look around for any signs of attempted escapes from me. I would sit in the corner of the cage and pay no heed to him now and kept my thoughts to myself. I did not feel like another round with that whip, especially if it would be used in such a manner that I could not fight back. He would look to me with his red eyes until I made eye contact with his and for some reason he would quickly glance away.

I smirked a bit and thought about it for a while as I was again left isolated inside the chamber. There had to be something that was making him nervous about me. Before long I heard a guard talking about the color of my eyes and how they must have held a gaze that made even Frieza a bit more wary around me. After that, I made sure to try and make eye contact with Frieza every time he entered.

Soon after I started this, the training that I was going through became even more strict. Soon I was whipped for the slightest of mistakes and forced to kneel before Frieza. My anger and hatred only deepened more inside of me. For a while I thought that I would snap and become broken, but then I remembered the vow made to my people, my father. I had to keep fighting, it wasn't an option anymore, it had become my prime objective while I lived here.

Before long while sitting in my cage, I could sense a new power ceiling about to burst. I gave pause to think about this energy increase and looked to my gloved hands. They were worn, tattered, and bloodstained. I wondered if it was that close, just out of reach of it now. It had to be right there in front of me as I felt my old pride come back to me once more.

Sure I had maintained my pride, but this was deeper and more connected with my heart. Something was happening as the time passed, a powerful sense of strength came over my body. I flicked my tail a bit in thought and my right fist clenched as an evil grin came to my face. The time was indeed near for my revolt against this tyrranical treatment. I wanted to be as strong as possible before I shown my strength to these so called guards.

None would even come around me anymore without keeping close eye on me. I would grin and in a silent manner, my eyes would mock them and even intimidate them. I knew then that this power I had was a force to be reckoned with. Then it hit me that this was more than just a regular power gain. I was becoming closer to ascending to Super Saiyan. I could not help but laugh at the thought of seeing the guards run in fear of me, fear from a Saiyan they thought inferior to them.

I would reclaim my title as the most powerful Saiyan to ever live among the stars. I nestled into the corner of my cage, crossed my arms and then closed my eyes. Yes the time was near, I could feel it coursing through my blood and even through my heart. I fell asleep assured that I would not have to live under Frieza too much longer. I had to start now getting my escape plans set in mind so I could leave as soon as the tyrant was dead.

My mind raced with various ways of escaping and one by one I would mentally pick them apart and discard the ones that would not work. In that way, I had two more in mind that had a possibility of working. As soon as he was dead, I would escape the craft and find some other place to live of my choosing.

As I slept, I dreamt of the times back on Planet Vegeta. They seemed so distant and far now. It almost felt as if I was forgetting, but my heart would not allow it, nor would my pride. I was the Prince of Saiyans and sooner or later I would uphold my vow and prove myself a worthy heir to the throne. How I looked forward to the day I would avenge my race and reclaim my throne and hopefully it would be sooner rather than later.

Up to this point, my fight had been long and very brutal and now I had something that could happen at any time. All I needed was to be pushed just a little more with rage and then would it happen. I just hoped that this power would be enough to destroy that tyrant once and for all. I had to ascend, it was what I was destined to do and in that way, I would become one of the most legendary individuals in the known Universe.

A year would pass rather slowly as I spent it inside the cage staring out at the stars in the port window. Then Frieza walked in and slid my cage back to the wall. I felt a chain clasp to my collar and the door opened. I got out and grudingly followed behind him. My coal colored eyes were locked on him and I let my gaze fall to the whip at his side. I slowed down a moment only to have the chain yanked on to pull me up farther. My tail tightened around my waist and I fought to keep myself under control as I was led down hall after hall to another room.

This room was something I did not expect as Frieza clipped one chain to my collar then another to the other side. The belt was again fastened about my waist and my hands cuffed to the front, the buckle being in back. I let my stare show the disdain that I felt deep in my heart. He then turned and left as I looked to my surroundings. It was a narrow room more like a corridor than anything else. The doors were locked now and I waited for what was to happen.

A recording was played over a set of speakers of Frieza laughing and a subliminal message under it to try and get me to snap. I ignored it at first and even tried to let my mind wander from here as I thought of home again. It was easy the first three days to do just that, but then the laugh started to get on my nerves. I tensed against the chains and the bindings that held me captive in this room. My rage grew deeper inside of me and this time there would be no holding it in check.

I strained against the cuffs on my wrists and pulled as hard on them that I could. The belt stretched under the strain and the cuffs then began to bend as well. The more I felt enraged the more the power increased, the more excited I became, the harder I fought against this. It was happening and there was no holding it back.

Energy spiked all around me, my teeth clenched together as the pain started to race through my body. It seemed to burn inside of me and I clenched my fists so tightly that my fingers dug into my palm, causing them to bleed. The belt and cuffs shattered in an explosion outward away from me and a wind kicked up in the room. I thrust my weight against the collar shattering one side then I leaned into the other and broke that as well. The steel, ki proof collar was the only thing about my neck and the remnants of the chains that had held me hung from it.

The pain was great as my body stiffened and finally I let out a scream as the power coursed through me drowning out the recording altogther. A gold aura flickered and my muscles began to build up to hold this strength. In a raging frenzy, the gold swept up and surrounded me swirling about my body. The ground trembled underneath of me and then the pain stopped, leaving me a Super Saiyan.

I looked around and charged the door, punching it hard with my fists and the door began to buldge under the force of the blows. It was now time. I had ascended and I now desired the hunt for Frieza. After two minutes, I slammed through the door and charged down the halls to the bridge of the ship.

I caught up to the tyrant and arrogantly tapped him on the shoulder with my right pointer finger. When he turned around, I came up with a right cross uppercut and landed the blow hard on his jaw. He flew back into a wall and looked to me for the first time with a fear in his eyes. The entire craft seemed to shudder under the blow and for once, no one laughed or even dared to mock me anymore. I looked to him with a look to kill as my tail unwrapped from my waist.

I caught a brief glimpse of myself in the transformed state and could not help but to smirk an evil grin. My eyes were green and wild, my black hair was now gold and the light of the aura made my appearance look more evil than that of Frieza. I turned to him again and grinned. 

"I have come to avenge my race Frieza. I hope you are ready to die today." My voice sounded deeper and more harsh than I had expected. Then again Frieza wasn't expecting it as well and I took advantage of it. My tail was upraised and starting to curl back as I shot him a glare of hatred. Frieza then surprisingly stood back up and gave a small laugh.

I could not believe it as my eyes narrowed in frustration. He too locked his position and powered up to his final form and then looked to me. He didn't even look half as evil as he did in his first form. He was now white except for the purple lines down his cheeks and the purple on his shoulders, head, and abdomen, not to mention the purple lips. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I looked to him with a mocking smirk on my face. "So the mighty Frieza shows his true form. You look weaker than I thought you would. Did you expect me to fear that form Frieza? You are more of a dreamer than I was. The only difference is that my dream came true."

Frieza grew enraged upon hearing me mock him like that, but I had no care about it at all. He had taunted, teased, mocked, and tormented me through twenty years of my life. I must say, revenge is a dish best served cold. My fists clenched together and we then went through the next hour of doing nothing more than fighting. The guards stood clear of us as we tore apart the inside of the craft from one end of the corridor to the other.

Blows could be felt through the entire craft as we strained to get at each other's throats. Occasionally, they would hear Frieza cry out in pain and when I was hit hard, I held it back letting out just a snort and charged again. I was more than pleased to hear him cry out under my blows but he would redouble his efforts and then come after me again.

When we paused, he pulled out his whip breathing hard and blood on his face. My lip was cut and my body ached, but I still waited for him to try to whip me again. I was battle ravaged and was breathing heavy as well, but this fight had been long awaited. I only hoped that I would not let my race down.

I reached up and wiped the blood off my lip with my glove and then glared to him with cold, proud eyes. Frieza had stopped laughing at this point and uncoiled the whip. Even with my fear of the whip, I maintained a calm outer appearance. He then brought it hard down on my chest cutting it deeply. I growled and charged him again bringing my fist across his face again and knocking him back.

He turned unexpectedly and grabbed my wrists and pulled on them as well. I barely felt his grip, my wrists having long ago been desensitized to such things. He continued to pull on my tattered gloves and finally they slipped off of my hands. I snarled a bit and then kicked him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. I raised my hand and pointed two fingers in his direction and powered up a ki blast on their tips.

I glared at him hard, my attention focused on him. For a moment there was dead silence aboard the craft and I fired the blast aiming for his heart. Instead, he moved at the last moment and it caught him in the right shoulder. It went clean through him as he gave a scream of pain. I smirked a bit and then a pain siezed me once more. I was left paralyzed from it and for a moment it caught me off guard.

I cursed at myself for being so careless and allowing my tail to be unwrapped during a battle. My tail was clamped upon tighter the pain reeling through me again as it forced me out of my Super Saiyan status. This would be one mistake I would not make again and vowed it to myself as I fell to the ground. Frieza then got up and kicked me hard in the ribs and then wrapped his tail about my throat.

I was held up in front of the tyrant as I choked for breath. I gripped his tail hard and bit down into it. A disgusting measure but it had the desired effect of making him let go of me. However my tail was still grabbed and they clenched tighter on it. The agony was almost unbearable as Frieza had me bound and taken to my cage again. There I was locked in and tied to the bars to where I was in an uncomfortable position and forced to stay that way.

Four chains this time were clipped to the collar to force my head low to the ground. My hands were cuffed behind my back to where I could not move them. One ankle was chained up to where it forced my knee against my chest and the other was tied back. Struggling against the chains I tried hard to break them again as the recording played over the speakers in my chamber.

Having been forced to the kneeling position I tried to get a bit more comfortable, but the cage was too cramped for much movement. I was left this way for about a month straight and Frieza finally came in to the room and looked to me in his first form. "Not so high and mighty now are we, slave? You should already know by now that I always win."

He stepped up to the cage the recording still playing over the speakers. He sat down on the top of my cage and looked down poking his whip at my back. This on top of the recordings was enough to drive me mad as I fought my restraints. My mind reeled and finally my mind snapped. I stopped fighting knowing that with myself bound and caged, there was no way for me to fight back. I lowered my gaze and just let him do what he pleased. He was right, he would always win as long as I was kept under strict training.

I shivered against the cold of the room and a silence filled the room as the recordings were turned off. I had to become stronger still, stronger than a Super Saiyan. I had to ascend again and that was my final option. If this did not work, then I would have to get out the hard way and earn it. This was to mark a turning point in my life as they continued to keep me in the cage.

There was nothing to do now but to go along with them for a while. Someday maybe luck would be on my side for once and I hoped for such a time to come my way. I had nothing left now except very few things and they were hope, a picture of my father and me, my father's cape and medallion, and my pride. Everything else had been wiped away over the past twenty years. In my heart however I still held the hopes to avenge my race.

My eyes seemed to go empty after that reflecting only my harsh life, only rage and pride showing through. The guards finally came in one day two months later and released my bonds so that I could finally relax once more. I felt stiff and sore moving from the position of kneeling to being able to sit against the bars once more.

My hands traced the bars of the cage slowly and my heart sank. For twenty years now this prison had been my home. I grew to know it, hate it, and even get to feel comfortable in it as well as dread it. Every night I had curled up to a small ball and slept and every morning I woke up in the same cage. My suffering had been great and my temper flared like none other on this craft. I have accomplished the Super Saiyan in this prison and was tormented in measures not able to be calculated.

Still my vow rested heavy on my shoulders and a tame look came to my eyes. The fire gone to fight any other than that of Frieza. My hatred of him was very deep and personal not to mention well deserved. I was now used as little more than a common slave and it ate away at my heart even more until finally I became uncaring and cold to everyone and everything. I trusted no one and nothing as they would try to antagonize me further.

My father's words rang in my ears even above that of Frieza's and I took comfort in that voice even in the harshest of times. Every single day I would train to become stronger still. I had to reach a goal never before reached in the Saiyan race. I sighed deeply and fell asleep my eyes on that task at hand.

For the first time in my life I fully understood my father and what had driven him to kneel before this tyrant. There was a lot now that I remembered about my father and now had answers to. I had gained them the hard way of actually being broken by Frieza. Recalling those times, I remembered when I had made threat after threat to Frieza as a kid. My thoughts lingered in my mind as I slept and they turned to vivid dreams.

My heart was still with the proud Saiyan race as I romped through the castle and laughed with the guards. I sat upon my throne and watched people come and go through the room. I would look over to my right and see my father's proud gaze fall silently upon the others in his sight. I was four again before Frieza and I ran the corridors with a proud, wild gleam to my coal black eyes and a smirk almost always on my lips. Times have certainly changed since that age and this became my mental escape. I looked forward to these dreams every night and in my mind, I was free to do as I wanted when I so desired.

It was not that way anymore with my life and it hasn't been for a long time. Yet my fight continued and would continue as long as Frieza still lived. I woke up knowing a day of more taunts and torments would come my way. I brought my feet against the bars and watched as Frieza entered.

The tyrant looked to me with a smirk and held his hands behind him. We could both see our breaths in here as frigid as it was. I trembled in the coldness of the room and waited for a moment for him to start speaking. He would not allow otherwise and as much as I despised it I went along with it obediently. The time would come for revenge and I could live with that if I could just reach my next goal.

It wouldn't take nearly as long as I had expected. Within two years of my own hard training, I grew stronger and more powerful in the late nights to keep it secret. No one aboard the craft was able to grasp what I was doing. Instead of sleeping, I trained until I was too tired to continue. Then I would rest one or two nights and begin again on schedule. It often left me exhausted but I had to push myself harder and harder.

Two years would pass and in the dead of night while everyone slept I went to my Super Saiyan status. However I did not stop there, I grew more and more powerful until an explosion of energy again washed over me again. My hair laid back some and grew another two or three inches. My eyes became more fierce catching the reflection off the window. The muscles again grew to match the size needed to hold in all this power.

I grinned seeing the transformation in the window. I had accomplished my goal once more in record time. I powered down and rested in the cage. I was the Ascended Super Saiyan now and I just needed out to try and kill Frieza again. They however would not allow me out anymore. They claimed it was time for me to remain caged and not be running around trying to kill their master. I would have to laugh at the excuse due to the look of fear in Frieza's eyes when I had first ascended into Super Saiyan. Now I was a step higher, I knew it had to be fear that made up their minds.

My twenty-ninth year would pass again much like it had the first year I was here and they tried to keep me confined. I was allowed out only if I was bound so I could not attack. Frieza came in one day with another person on his heels. This person was not of my liking as I maintained what I was trained to do. I kept my eyes cast low as he came up and tried to handle me.

I had never seen this person in my life but something about him made me uneasy around him. Frieza had his whip uncoiled as the man went behind me. He then looked to Frieza again and then back at me. I did not know what was going on but I had a very good idea.

"Does he allow you to handle him without much problem?" He asked in a tenor voice to Frieza.

Frieza grinned and nodded. "It took time to break him, but now you can do just about anything you want with him. We keep him in restraints to just reinforce his trainings. Go ahead and do what you will with him, if he acts up just use a whip, he'll straighten right out."

I silently cursed at him for making such a comment. I was not something to be bought and sold and I didn't like the notion at all. The fact that they were talking about it made me even angrier toward that tyrant. He gave a smirk as the man bent over and felt along my calf muscle and thighs. This was completely detesting and Frieza knew I hated being treated in such a manner.

The man hit the front of my ankle on a certain nerve and forced me to pick up my foot one after the other as he checked out my knees and ankles. He moved up to my ribs and abdomen then up to my chest and shoulders. When he touched my arms and back, my gaze grew enraged and my tail uncurled from my waist. He gripped it roughly and rubbed the fur the wrong way and it made me snap in anger at Frieza.

Frieza snapped the whip on my chest and the tail was released. The man looked to me curiously. "Hmm...he doesn't like his tail to be messed with. That could be corrected as well."

The tyrant shook his head. "No his tail is very sensitive as were all Saiyans. It is also one of their weaknesses if you just clamp down tight on it like this."

With that Frieza gripped my tail and clenched it hard in his hand. I stood paralyzed from the agony that shot through my body and was about to fall when it was released again. I used my tail against Frieza like a whip and hit him in the side with it knocking him back. I growled at him and looked to the man behind me as best I could before I looked straight ahead. "If you want to know about the Saiyan tail then ask me. We Saiyans have more nerves in our tails than humans do in their entire body. They are highly sensitive and I do not approve of people touching it."

I then wrapped my tail about my waist again and locked it there as the whip found my back a couple of times. Frieza snarled and looked to me again. "If he wants to touch your tail, he will touch your tail no matter how much you object to it, Slave."

I growled slightly knowing in the long run he would come out ahead of me by cheating. I stood still as the man proceeded to check me over feeling about my throat and jaw. He pried open the lips and checked the teeth then forced my mouth open again by hitting a certain nerve on my jaw. He then tugged at my eyes and pulled them open wider bringing my head back.

After he was finished, he pulled back from me and took another look at me. He never took his eyes off of me as he then spoke again with Frieza. "This one is truly a rare speciman Frieza, especially since his race was killed off. He should be worth a fortune at his condition in spite of his temper but that too can be corrected.*

Frieza only grinned. "This slave has been a hard one to break but now that he is tamed to the ways of a slave, his temper will be next to be dealt with. He will be completely docile for any task that is desired of him."

The man nodded again and took hold of one of the chains I was bound with. He looked to my throat and seen where the collar was chaffing my neck and he grinned a bit. "This one is a fighter, is he not?"

The tyrant nodded. "Oh yes, but we have trained him to only kill on command. Though tempered, he is easy to get back under control again by either grabbing his tail and really clamping down on it, or with the end of a lash. Both works equally well to break him of anything you find unfit for him."

Again the other person nodded and then traced my shoulder with a finger. My eyes narrowed some and I stomped a foot on the ground to show displeasure. I bit my tongue hard to keep steady and watched as they conversed for a time. Then the man looked to me again. "How much are you selling him for?"

Frieza looked to me as well. "Considering all the time we have taken to taming him and the rarity of his breed, I would sell him for 10,000 gold pieces. However I am willing to bargain as well."

I looked to the man with cold, harsh eyes and he took a step back. I could sense the fear in him and so I made eye contact with him, a thing that I knew I would be beaten for later. "Buy me and I'll kill you. Do we have an understanding?"

The person took a step back and nodded. "No Frieza I don't think I'm really all that intrested in taming him more. Maybe when his temper is tamed, I shall come back and most likely purchase him then."

Frieza looked to me and nodded. "Fine, but don't take too long. My patience wears thin with this disgrace of a slave."

I growled at him and Frieza grabbed up his whip. For the next hour and a half I was again lashed and beaten severly for my defiance against such cruel treatment. After he was finished, I was thrown back inside my cage and locked in again.

From this point on, my temper was watched carefully. Any sign of it was punished and soon I had learned to hide that as well. Frieza had no idea whom he had on chains at that point and I grew to a raging fury. After a long three hour battle, Frieza was again mortally wounded and I had been pulled off with chains and whips at my back. I raged trying to kill him, but soon I felt a blow to the back of my head and I fell unconscious.

This would be the last year I was to live with Frieza and it passed by quickly. We came upon Earth in their medieval period and we orbited the blue marble of a world. It was a contrast to the red planet of Planet Vegeta where I was born. It seemed to bring on a sense of peace and hope, the likes that have been lost in the twenty-four years of my life under Frieza's cruel reign.

That day I was woken with a foot to the ribs in a hard kick. "Get up slave. Time to get off this craft and go to a new home. Though being abandoned is hardly being free. It just means that you are in between masters. Any one that wants you could take you in as theirs."

I glared up to him keeping from eye contact as a chain was clipped to my collar. He yanked hard on it and I was forced out of my cage. Frieza held his whip in hand as I made my way out of my tiny and very cramped prison. He grew impatient with me. "Come now slave, time to go and I mean right now."

I was led to a pod and forced on, the auto destruct set, and was launched toward that planet. It crashed down in the plotted course and it opened. I barely had time to get clear of the pod when it exploded leaving me stranded on this planet, abandoned. I looked to the looming castle before me and swallowed back my fears.

I took a cautious step toward the main doors and then pushed them open. I kept my head low and my eyes cast to the ground as I stepped just inside the door. "May I enter this Keep?"

The head Master looked over to me and studied me closely. Another slave laughed in the background and it made me wonder about this place. Someone answered and I stepped forward and into a corner where I remained standing. From here I could see the entire room of the Main Keep and for the first time I heard other slaves laughing and playing around like they were free. This confused me greatly.

I was beckoned forth by the head Master again and so I went and as my trainings have taught me, I knelt before him. He looked to me closely and then sat back on his throne. "Tell me slave, what brings you to the Keep?"

"I was abandoned by my last master here Sir." I answered and again was taken by surprise as I realized he did not ask in a taunting voice. I thought it best to bite my tongue so as not to bring up past experiences. I gazed down beside him and saw a whip at his side. I trembled slightly from the sight of it but quickly hid it again.

The man took this into consideration as another stood and a whip hung at his side as well. He walked over to me and ripped open my shirt from the back revealing my many scars from Frieza's whip. The first man talking to me continued. "What were you used for?"

I had to come up with something. I wasn't really used much at all except as a thing to torment. However it was a fight and a long one. "Fighting and hard labor Sir."

The man again nodded. "What is your name slave?"

This took me again by surprise. Why would a Master want my name? What did it matter to them anyway? I kept my feelings hidden and my thoughts clear from my mind. "My name is Vegeta, Sir."

The man nodded again and he motioned me forth, closer to him. I did as told and he slipped a collar about my neck and my heart again sank. This could only mean one thing for me, more torments to come my way. I could no longer fight this and finally found my peace with my situation. However my heart still longed for freedom. It seemed an impossible dream now and so I did not ask for it any more. I had to earn it now, if the master so wished me free, then I would take it, but if not, I would not ask for it.

The collar was a soft brown leather with a black onyx stone set into it. He went over the ways of a soul collar with me and then motioned for me to follow him up the long winding staircase that I thought would lead to a filthy room or an attic. He paused before a huge, heavy wood door and looked to me. My eyes were cast to the ground still as his deep voice seemed soothing. "My name is Robert Blackwell. This is to be your room while you stay here at the Keep."

With that he opened it up to a very luxurious room. I shook my head and peered in almost afraid of what may happen if I did step into it. After twenty-four long years in a cage, I had grown used to one and now seeing this again. I timidly stepped in quietly doing as my new Master wished and I looked around. This room was more fit for a Prince than a regular common slave. I accepted it gratefully and he went back down while I read up on what he wanted from his slaves and such.

I looked inside the books and read what was to be expected and then when finished reading the desired pages from Mr. Blackwell, I closed it and looked at the large chester drawers and on the mirror was my picture of my father and me. I checked my glove and found it not there anymore. I was shocked yet again as I opened up the drawers and found more clothing inside, exactly as I wore but in a new condition.

In my heart I was glad to see this and know that it was indeed just for me. In all my time with Frieza, I was never shown even the slightest gesture of kindness. I was confused by this and even a bit scared. I changed and went back down to the Main Keep again feeling better than I had in years. I went to Mr. Blackwell and knelt before him again and waited to be noticed.

Finally given the opportunity, I spoke in a calm almost happy voice. "I thank you for the room Master. It has been so long since I was given any respect."

He nodded and grinned a bit. "I try to make my slaves as happy as possible Vegeta. Tomorrow you will fight Mealstrome in a test. I want to see how well you fight and maybe I can have a job for you here at the Keep."

I bit the inside of my lip at hearing this but with a whip in sight, I did not feel like fighting with it at the time. "As you wish Master."

With that I was dismissed from our conversation and I went to what would be known as my corner and sat down. I watched the others playing and being happy, wondering if they have ever suffered as I have. I rested hungry and tired from the ordeal against a large sabertooth tiger named Makono. The soft fur felt good instead of the cold bars of the cage.

Another slave came up to me and looked to me in a curious stare. I turned away too tired to really talk to anyone else at the time. She gently touched one of my shoulders and I flinched at her hand, my gaze intense and wary. "Hi there I'm Curis, what's your name?"

I looked to her a bit less alertly now and let my body relax again. "Vegeta." I answered simply.

My new Master walked away on a business call and about three hours would pass when my stomach growled in hunger. I clenched my stomach when the hunger pains hit again. Curis and Makono both looked to me and Curis looked to me oddly. "When was the last time you have eaten?"

I raised a brow at this question and then looked around. I was not sure what to make of this kindness shown to me. The last twenty-four years were nothing but cruel torments. Here I was shown care and consideration so I gave a deep sigh and answered her question. "It has been three days."

Curis nodded and got up walking to the kitchen. She came back with about three pieces of fish and handed one to me. Recalling what I had been through, I took it from her cautiously. I scarfed it down quickly but with proper ettiqutes. She grinned at seeing me eat and I looked back to the throne. I refused the rest of the food right then and a look of worry came to Curis's face.

She sat down and looked to me. I avoided eye contact so as not to let on that I wanted more. She looked to me even more concerned now. "You must be starving Vegeta, come on aren't you going to eat?"

I shook my head slowly. "I would rather have permission from the Master before I eat anymore. I do not want to be whipped again for going against his wishes."

Curis nodded. "Your last owner must have been cruel. Don't worry, this Master is kind. You'll like it here just wait and see."

I looked away and rested against Makono again taking in his warmth and nestled into the sabertooth's fur once more. "Easy for you to say. You weren't caged for twenty-four years and beaten for the slightest of mistakes."

Curis gave a small gasp of disbelief as her eyes widened some. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I had no idea."

I shrugged off her concern not wanting her pity. "Do not worry about it. What's done is done, there is no going back for me, not now. There is nothing for me, not anymore."

I dozed off with Makono and woke with the Master back in the room. After gaining permission to eat, I feasted on the food getting my fill. It felt great to have a full stomach again and to rest up once more. I went off to bed and slept, but it was very fitful. My mind was back on Frieza's craft and the same beatings were being given.

I woke up and then went downstairs to see my Master and Mealstrome in the Keep. I yawned and walked to my corner tugging lightly on the leather collar about my neck. I could not grasp their ways, it was all too new to me still. I was used to the harsh ways of a whip and my new owner carried one yet he never took it off his hip.

My mind was racing as Blackwell called me forth again thinking that this had been nothing more than a dream. I knelt before him keeping my eyes downcast and my head bowed slightly. "Yes Master?"

Mealstrome came over near me and I kept close watch on him as well cautious about who came around me. Robert looked to Mealstrome and grinned then looked to me. "Mealstrome, I want you to fight Vegeta. I need to test him on his fighting capabilities and see if he's good enough."

Mealstrome nodded. "Okay then shall we get started?"

I remained kneeling before Blackwell and waited. Robert turned to me and told me to rise. I did so gladly and then looked over to Mealstrome studying his physical appearance. He was finely built and very strong. Yet I never took an opponent at face value. Being a Saiyan alone meant having strength greater than what we appeared to have.

I powered up to just below Super Saiyan status and my opponent powered up in his own way. Blackwell then walked to a table and revealed an array of weaponry. "Choose your weapons."

I took a look to the weapons in a glaring gaze and my mind raced. I should have known this would not be a fair fight and I clenched my fists tight as Mealstrome strode up and took up a weapon looking at it. I held my ground and growled under my breath. Then to my surprise he put it down and turned to me.

Mealstrome stood to the side and gestured to the weapons. "Well Vegeta, you're the one being tested. Go ahead and choose your weapon first. I'll fight with the same weapon you choose."

I looked to him slightly not making eye contact as my gaze rested upon the weapons. I could not decide which one I wanted to use. A lot of them I had practiced with when I was four but I still could not decide which one I wanted to fight with. Finally I turned and shook my head. "I am a warrior. I fight with what I have."

Blackwell nodded and then looked to the both of us. "Okay, no weapons then."

Mealstrome dropped his weapons that he was carrying and then turned to me again. We took our positions and got ready to battle each other. The only thing we were waiting upon was the command to fight and then would we both charge in head long at each other. I had to be careful as I wrapped my tail about my waist and locked it there. It was time now for the test to come under way and I looked forward to show some of my fighting capabilities.

When given the order Mealstrome and I clashed together in a sparring match, both of us not wanting to budge an inch. I could feel my Saiyan blood start to race in the thrill of the moment and the excitement of battle spurred me on more. There was no time to think but to just act in this match and for a while I forgot about my being enslaved. I was a warrior trying to prove myself in a fight and for once it was a fair fight.

Mealstrome landed two blows to my ribs and I took them easily. Then flipping over his left shoulder I nailed him once in the right side and as he turned to face me, once on the left with the following kick. He backed off a moment and I watched him carefully studying his moves. I could tell he was getting ready for a large attack and I waited wondering just how much power this person had.

Mealstrome then threw a powerful magic blast to me and I felt myself being slammed to the ground. I looked up and grinned to him then rose. "So you want to play that way? All right then, game on."

I turned and fired my Final Flash to him and caught him in a daze for a moment. Then he rode the blast and then finally after a moment, he managed to turn it back to where it was coming for me. I slid out of the way to the left and grinned again.

Mr. Blackwell then called for the fight to stop and both of us immediately broke off our little spar and looked toward his direction. I stood a little more proudly as the fight raced through my mind. Then Robert spoke again. "Vegeta, come here little one."

I would normally have taken offence to it but then I did see how tall he was. Compared to his being seven feet eight inches tall, I was quite small to him. I took in a deep breath and then neared him once more kneeling to him. He gave a wave of his hand and the black onyx stone was changed to the molten silver colored agate stone.

Not sure what this meant, he continued to explain that I was now an Elite Keep Guard. Both he and Mealstrome were impressed by my fighting capabilities and told me the fight was a draw. He told me of the duties of a Keep Guard and for once I could not argue with it. Now not only was I a slave, but a higher ranking one with some authority. Things were beginning to look up for me now and once more I was starting to be shown respect and fairness once more.

I was now being treated more like a Prince than a slave instead of the other way around. I had no idea slavery could be this way at all and for a bit it made me nervous. Maybe all my fighting was for something after all and as a Saiyan Prince, I took in the praises and respect I was being shown. Yes I could get used to this place and even like it here. I was being given a second chance to live a comfortable life.


	3. Silent Tears

Vegeta's Vengence

Part Three: Silent Tears

Written By

SaiyanWarrior_Vegeta

After a fitful night of sleep, I snapped awake having another dream of being caged. As I woke, I thought for a second I was still in the cage, still on the craft just waiting to be beaten. Slowly my surroundings changed as I became aware of the new room. I lightly touched the collar about my neck as a kind of check. It was the brown leather collar from the Keep, not from Frieza. I sighed a bit relieved as I got up and dressed putting my bare feet to the soft, red carpet.

I took a long look in the mirror and for a moment I could see my father behind me. I shook my head knowing it would not be as I thought. I recalled the throne room to which I would be guarding. It reminded me of home and my heart was still wounded from Frieza. There was no sign of him since he had abandoned me here at Hell's Keep Slave Post. I already had a couple of other slaves and pets wanting to be my friend, but I wasn't ready to trust, not after what I had been through.

I went to the bed again and pulled on my boots and gloves topping off the loose blue bodysuit I was wearing. The day before, after the test with Mealstrome, I had been shot in the shoulder by a person named Vincent Valentine for no apparent reason than for the thrill of a hunt. I powered up slightly and looked to him raising my arm and powering up my Finishing Blast.

My Master watched me and I looked to him some the pain in my shoulder was burning but nothing like what I had suffered. I was ready to kill Vincent with the blast and did not power down at all. My collar activated and healed my wound taking away the pain with it. Vincent grinned some and I growled at him. "Why the hell did you do that to me? For the thrill of a hunt or what?"

Vincent shrugged. "Yes that's why I did it. For the thrill of the hunt and you were the prey."

I had heard this before and growled even more knowing that if I did not take care of it, then most likely no one would. He was one that took pleasure in seeing me suffer and I had many tormentors in my life. I had enough of them and was not going to tolerate anymore. I had done nothing to provoke them and yet I had been beaten ruthlessly. I expected the same from this Master as well and I would defend myself if I had to. 

"Vegeta, what is going on?" Mr. Blackwell called to me right before I was about to fire on the person. "He had fired upon me when I had done nothing to him but served him as ordered."

I was tense with a rage in me as I hesitated on killing my prey. "This person fired upon me Master when I had done nothing to him."

Vincent grinned and lowered his weapon. My arm was still out and ready to fire when he spoke. "It was a slip of the finger, honestly."

My Master nodded and I could not see such a lie go unnoticed. "You lie! You aimed your gun directly at me and fired for no more than the thrill of the hunt. You told me yourself Vincent."

Robert Blackwell's eyes narrowed and I could feel his gaze on the both of us. I did not even move as I waited for an order, my eyes focused on Vincent alone. I had no reason to lie to this Master and I did not wish to start off on his bad side. Blackwell must have caught on to my rage and studied Vincent carefully. At last Robert spoke. "Vegeta."

I kept my gaze on Vincent half-expecting for an order to not harm him. After all I was a slave still and could not do as I so desired. I answered with a hint of mistrust in my voice. "Yes Master?"

My Master looked to me and then to Vincent. "Kill him. No one is to harm any of the slaves here unless by a Blackwell. That includes yourself as well."

I nodded and fired the blast running it straight through his heart. He fell to the ground dead and I scoffed him silently for treating me in such a manner. Half-surprised, I turned around and knelt to him as I was trained. "Thank you Master for allowing me to defend myself. I highly appreciate it Master."

Robert nodded to me. "Add him to your kill list Vegeta. You did good on alerting me to the matter."

"Yes Master, as you command." I spoke the words respectfully but in my mouth it still tasted so bitter to call another Master. I rose and did as ordered.

Yes that was the day before and today started a new day. As I made my bed and dusted off the dresser. I wrapped my tail about my waist and went downstairs to the Throne Room. I spotted my Master sitting at his throne and talking to others as I made my way to my post. I stood at perfect attention and waited for orders not used to this place yet. I could tell it was going to be an exhaustive day for me to maintain my respect to the Masters of the Keep.

I knew I still had a lot to learn of their ways and so I made a decision to just watch and listen quietly hoping to pick up on something familiar to me. Other than them having a throne room and me as a guard, it did not really come to me at first.

Cale was then watching the room and I maintained my post as another Vegeta from a different time era came to the Keep. Up until this point I had been secretly training hard and had even ascended higher than I could imagine. This other Vegeta again showed no respect to me as he went to Super Saiyan level four. I matched his strength with ease as he walked in looking to me.

In a mean undertone he looked to me. "I'm the only Vegeta there is."

I growled to him. "We'll see about that."

With that he looked to me and then laughed. "Then come and fight. I dare you to. Or are you too much of a coward?"

I lowered my head my eyes locked on his. "I'm no coward. I would fight you but my Master will not allow it without his permission."

The other Vegeta laughed and mocked me. "You're a slave? Well then better go hide behind your Master before I kill you."

I growled at him more. "Not by choice, long story, don't feel like talking about it. I hide behind nothing or no one now leave me alone."

The other one shook his head. "Not until we fight slave."

I tensed with rage and fury at him and waited to defend myself. Cale spoke up to me, himself getting annoyed. I could hear it in his voice, as I stood ready to kill once more. "Vegeta, get rid of him."

I grinned an evil smirk and charged him. The battle was too short to be measured. I ended up killing him with my Finishing Blast striking his heart and going clean through. I showed no remorse at all after not being given a reason to.

My breathing slowed down and I began to calm once more. I hated being mocked in such a way and for once I was told to kill the person. I was beginning to wonder what these people wanted of me as a guard. Again I just stood there afterwards and watched as the other slaves again began talking once more. I stood my post until Mr. Blackwell entered again and I gave a bow to him as he entered. When he wasn't busy, I then knelt in front of him again and waited to be acknowledged. It didn't take long at all.

Robert looked to me. "What is it Vegeta?" He gently asked.

I sighed some and then calmly spoke to him. "If it is your wish, may I stand down from my post Master?"

Blackwell nodded. "Yes Vegeta you may. Do as you wish."

"Thank you Master." I said relieved and then stood and went to the kitchen. The food was low and I could tell the place would need more. I then walked to the door and after gaining permission I went out to hunt food for them. It lifted my spirits a bit feeling the wind rush over me again, flying like I had done when I was young. It cleared my mind and I settled on the task of gathering food for the Keep.

The hunt went well for me as I gathered up the needed food. Having flown again got me thinking more about this place. The last time I was able to roam like this was when I was on my home world. It felt good to have a vast area to roam once more as I raced back with my kills. I had no idea what it was that I found in these people but as I looked around at the other slaves, I found a couple had a spirit to fight as well. I cleaned the meat and wrapped it then went to put it away.

After that was finished, I went to my corner and stayed there. Taking entrances, I found myself surprised to find another Saiyan still alive. Skye Darkfire came in and had bowed to me. It caught me off guard as he then called me Prince Vegeta. I had not been called that since the age of six and I never expected to hear it again, much less from another Saiyan. I thought I had been the last. That was what I was taught and what I had believed since my home world was destroyed.

I looked to Skye suspiciously at first. "You can't be a Saiyan. I am the only one left. What is this, some sort of cruel joke? What's your name?"

Skye shook his head. "My name is Skye and it's no joke my Prince. I was sent off Planet Vegeta about fifteen years ago. The others had wondered where you went but no one knew and now I have found you at last."

I was at a loss of words. Here I was standing before a fellow Saiyan after all this time. He looked up and noticed my collar around my throat and a look of concern came to his face. "Vegeta why is that collar about your neck? Who put it there?"

I looked down some not sure if I wanted to tell him. I looked back to the kid and took a deep breath. "I'm a slave. This collar was placed on me by my current Master, Mr. Blackwell."

Skye's face took on a look of shock. "A slave? I thought I would never see you broken my Prince. You were so proud and wild at home. What happened to you?"

I looked down again and closed my eyes briefly. "Frieza is what happened. I was beaten almost every day and if not beaten, tormented, if not that caged and bound. My new owner shows me some respect, but I'm not sure I can trust again, ever."

My eyes went up to see his expression. It was one of shock and deep surprise. Now it was his turn to become speechless and in a strange way, I found it a bit comforting. He looked to me again. "If you have become a slave my Prince than so shall I."

Shock filled my expression. "Why would anyone willingly want to become a slave?"

Skye seemed to try to search for the right words. "I have no where else to go and no one to turn to Sire."

Thinking for a moment, I shook my head. "No, you are free right now. I forbid you to become a slave as order from your Prince."

Skye shook his head this time. "You're wrong. Remember at home when all Saiyans swore allegiance to you and your father? Well I'm still honor bound to protect you Sire. If you are a slave then I shall be too. I will not be told otherwise."

I couldn't say anything against it. It was the truth and I could not argue against it, but I still wished for him to remain free. I knew through his stubbornness that he was telling the truth. It was a Saiyan trademark to be stubborn and very determined when trying to get someone to see the truth of a fact. 

I let out a deep breath. "I still wish you to remain free, but I cannot argue the fact either. Yes, I remember those oaths and very well. Let me warn you though, a slave's life is not always easy as I can tell from my own personal experiences. However that is not for me to decide, but my Master's."

Skye looked to me again, something different in his eyes. He looked as if he had found something he had been searching for. I could only look away from him not sure how to take finding another Saiyan. I felt uneasy with him wanting to become a slave. There was a lot of spirit left in his eyes, spirit that had been snuffed out of me cruelly. In a way I even felt shame come to me again for not fighting harder.

I went inside again and after a bit, I thought about his being from my home. It still seemed impossible to me that he could be a Saiyan. My Master collared him and then told me he was under my charge. After that we would train constantly and then I found out about his temper. It would be rough but there was no way I would let it stand in my path for very long.

Still very wary around here, I would do as my new Master said and keeping with my training, I would try and respect his wishes whatever they may be. I knew from the start that a slave's life would not be easy, and it hadn't been since my time with Frieza. Now though, I had a chance to turn it around and live comfortably.

I went to bed that night and hoped to rest up when I found myself dreaming of home again. I recalled my father's proud voice talking to me again and I laughed as I romped through my castle. Then things spun around and bars surrounded me once more. My heart began to race as I heard Frieza's voice laughing in the background, that one subliminal message going through my mind.

I tossed and turned trying to break free, my hands unknowingly clenching the pillows on my bed. I was slipping deeper into the abyss of laughter and a lash fell across my back with a sharp crack. I jerked awake, my breathing heavy and my heart racing. I found myself sitting up in bed and gasping for breath. 

I reached up and touched the collar about my neck. "It was only a nightmare, just a dream. No longer held on chains or in a cage and no longer whipped for the slightest." I told myself quietly and almost under my breath.

I lightly gripped my collar about my throat again as an extra reassurance. I looked to the mirror and got up, standing and getting dressed in my usual clothes. I looked in to the mirror as I was about to pass it and paused. I could almost see the young, untamed Vegeta in it, though my eyes. My childhood having long ago been ripped away from me, I stared at it for a moment and gave a moment of remembrance to the lost kid in me.

I wrapped my tail about my waist and headed out the door putting on a look of calm to hide my tiredness. I had not slept well but I didn't want anyone to know how tired I was. My nightmares kept coming to me night after night. Even here I was not able to rest easily and completely. There was a lot about me that my new Master didn't know about me. I wasn't sure that he wanted to know and so I took this silently, my mental suffering making me more and more exhausted.

To others, I was the pillar of strength, the calm collected one when needed to be. I was the one that they came to with their problems and talked to me about. I would listen to them silently as they shared their lives with me. Even they did not understand my full suffering, the rage that burned deep in my soul, the hatred that wanted to come up.

I kept it buried so no one would know my pain, my fears, my heart felt so vulnerable. The collar about my neck was a blessing and a curse to me. A blessing because it was tangible, something to bring me back into the here and now. A curse because it was a reminder of my slavery and the harsh ways I was broken and trained.

I walked in and gave a bow to my Master respectfully. "Good morning Master. I hope you are doing well this day?"

Mr. Blackwell nodded to me in acknowledgement of my bow. "Yes it has been Vegeta, so far anyway."

I nodded some and took my post, grateful Blackwell did not insist on referring to me as "slave" constantly and in a degrading way. I watched silently as a couple new slaves entered Nienna and Akira. From the moment I had laid eyes on her, I could tell there was something different, something stronger. The same with Akira, he was different as well and I could sense this.

They came up asking me to serve here under a Master. I looked to them. "I'm not a Master here. My Master though is right there, Mr. Blackwell." I spoke his name with only the most respect and motioned to him some. "Let me see what I can do for you?"

I turned and took a knee, kneeling down before him and waited for his acknowledgement. He was busy, but I waited patiently before him until he was through. Then with little pause he looked to me. "Yes Vegeta, what do you need?"

I kept my eyes low and spoke so that he could hear me clearly. "Master, Nienna and Akira wish to become slaves of the Keep. I told them to talk to you first."

Robert nodded a little and for a moment there was pause where I could feel his gaze upon me. I wished to know what he was thinking, but I remained silent suppressing my curiosity. The moment was very brief, but it was there. "Very well Vegeta, take your post again."

I nodded some. "Yes Master, as you command."

I waited until I was a respectful distance away and then stood up more fully taking my post once more. Then after talking some with the others before him, Blackwell called for me again. "Vegeta, do you wish for them as your own?"

I took a knee again and knelt before him once more. "Master, I leave that decision to you. If you want me to have them, so be it."

My owner looked over me though again it was very brief. "They are yours. Show them their rooms and go over the rules, collars, and whips with them."

I nodded some. "Yes Master, as you command."

I stood up and looked to Akira and Nienna. I motioned them upstairs and then went over everything with them as I showed them their rooms. There was a lot to be done this day and a lot of people were coming in. I went back down after I was finished and knelt before my Master once more. "Master, I have done as ordered."

He looked to me again. "Very good Vegeta. Go ahead and do as you wish."

Nodding some I replied to him calmly. "As you wish Master."

I stood and went to the corner, my corner. There I could watch all around the Keep and in a defensible space as well. I could not understand Blackwell's intentions with me but I intended to keep watch and find out if that was possible.

By the end of that day, I was worn down and just waiting for the okay to go to the room. This closed out my third day in the Keep and I lay down tired. I slipped off my boots and gave a yawn, stretching out and my tail flicked behind me. I laid down hoping that I could rest easier than the night before.

The next morning was not something I expected as the others greeted me. Skye had joyously called out, "Hail Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans!"

I was taken aback by this having not had that type of greeting for so long. In a way it felt strange but I could not help but take pride in the call. For the first time in 24 long years, I was greeted once more like I had been at home. This was shaping up to be a good day for me and for once, my being a slave didn't seem all that degrading. My luck was finally starting to shift for the better.

I was pounced upon and played with that day and pride began to come to me once more. I still stood my post that day, but that night as things wound down, something else had occurred. One of the women in the Keep went into labor and soon afterwards a child was born, a strong boy. The mother came down the stairs and looked around and others were thinking of names for the kid. I kept silent and to myself just watching the others and not wanting to spoil their happiness.

Watching though made me suddenly feel a sharp loneliness unlike any I had ever felt before. I suddenly began to miss my own father, my home. There was no way for me to ever fill that void, that cutting pain deep in my heart. Their laughter rang throughout the Keep, but like most of the time, I just remained quiet, letting them enjoy the mood of the night.

When I was just about to slip quietly away to my room, I found myself approached with the child. "Vegeta, would you like to hold the new baby? It's Mr. Blackwell's new son and we're looking for a name for him. Have any in mind?"

I looked to the child in her arms and gently cradled the child carefully pulling him closer to me. I could sense a high strength in him and it made me think of home. I felt a pride unlike which I have ever felt before. Knowing it to be my Master's, I gave careful consideration to the thought of a name for the kid. "I don't think you'll like the names I have thought over, but how about Thairox, Cydon, or Sarvodec?"

She didn't look like she was too pleased with the names and I carefully handed the child back over. I turned and shook my head. "You're right, none are good enough for my Master's son."

Then from seemingly everywhere in the Keep, Blackwell called down. "I like Cydon. That will be his name."

I looked around and that pride filled me once more. Now every time I looked to the kid I would know that it was I who came up with the name for him. Cydon, in the Saiyan language, had the meaning of Strength. It suited the child well and I felt it an honor to name him. I gave a grin to show the pride in my heart now. "I take it as a deep honor to name the son of my Master."

Blackwell came down the stairs and looked to me. I gave a bow to him. "Congratulations on the child Master, thank you for the honor of naming your son."

Robert just beamed with the pride and joy of a new father. "No Vegeta, the honor is mine. Not everyone gets to have their child named by the Prince of Saiyans."

I would have tried to refuse the compliment but did not want to anger him at all, so I took it in and then finally I gave him another bow. "Excuse me Master, but today has been a long day. If I may retire to my quarters, it would be highly appreciated."

He nodded and gave me the permission to then I walked up to my room and again went to bed. I laid there in my bed covered up to my waist with the red comforter type blanket and let my mind wander. The silence of the room around me seemed to amplify my thoughts more and in a way I just let them ring through. Before I knew it though, I had drifted off to another dream turned nightmare.

Over the course of the next month, Nienna and myself grew closer and closer. For the first time, she coaxed me into letting my feelings show more. The raw hatred and pain wanted to come forth as I fought my way to the surface. I had been holding back now for twenty-four years and now it was too strong to hold back anymore.

I had never really shown my scars before to anyone, not to the extent of which I was going to show them. Not even Blackwell had seen all my many scars that Frieza had inflicted upon me. I pulled off my loose blue shirt to Nienna and faced her. Scars were visible to her now on my chest and ribs, then I pulled off my gloves. Twin scars about each wrist told of the cuffs that had cut deep into them. My hands were battered like I had been in many fights, which I had been for those long and painful years under my previous master.

Then I turned around and showed her my back. The marks of a whip crisscrossed my back. Some wrapped about my shoulders and waist from where the lash had wrapped about me and tore at my flesh. One scar went from my right shoulder clear across my back to my lower left ribs. The memory of that one was still very vivid in my mind that night.

Nienna gasped at the sight and for the first time could see how cruel my life had been to me. She looked to me with a look of silent strength in her hazel brown eyes. I looked deep into them but my memories were too sharp and painful. After telling a side of me no one had ever heard, she could not believe the rage still pent up inside of me. I let out a loud cry of hatred to the ceiling directed at Frieza. "Damn you Frieza. THE SAIYAN PRINCE WILL NOT FALL AGAIN!"

After that was released, I felt tears coming to my eyes and they stung like fire. My collar felt as if it was choking me, but I knew it wasn't as a tear slipped down my cheek. I brushed it away angrily, cursing at myself for showing such weakness in front of someone else, but I could no longer hide what it was doing to me. I tried to choke them back again when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It wasn't a mocking or tormenting hand but one of gentleness and love. 

It was then that my tears silently fell to the carpeted floor, tears of loss, of grief, pain, rage, and of hatred. The raw emotions of my heart were coming forth. The fear of being mocked for this were soon taken away and it began a long process, one that would take time. 

I was now going to heal the internal wounds that were open and a thought came to mind. This thought was strangely comforting as I thought of these words and for the first time I understood them completely. Blood are the tears of the body, but tears are the blood of the soul. They certainly rang true as I spent the next few minutes just grieving for the first time all my losses in life.

These silent tears however would lead to my becoming a very powerful warrior. In letting go of this old pain and letting these wounds heal, could I then fill it with strength unlike that of which has never been obtained by a Saiyan, both energy and in my heart.


	4. Fire Fight

Vegeta's Vengence 

Part Four: Fire Fight

Written by:

SaiyanWarrior_Vegeta

-

I drowsily stirred awake as the morning sun broke though my window and cast the warm glow on my face, shoulders, and arms. I stretched and then took my time sitting up and gazing around the room. Standing up, I made my to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. I undressed, putting my clean clothes on the sink counter by my red towel, then sat down in it and let my mind race as I soaked in the warmth of the bath. I sank down to where the leather collar about my neck was submerged. It felt good to just relax and not have to worry much about anything for once, at least at that moment.

I gazed down into the water and stared at it watching the way it moved and splashed with my movements and breathing. I dunked my head under and came back up, my black hair falling down below my shoulders with the weight of the water. I thought it funny a bit as I thought of the water trapped in the tub, savagely splashing against the sides as I moved scrubbing my hair with a shampoo. It was about like me, caught and no way out unless released. By that time I would most likely be well out of my prime and most likely put out to pasture, retired to live out my life when there was little more to enjoy.

Slowly I dunked my head under the water again rinsing out the soap and then reached for the bar of soap on a small wood stand I had made for it. I scrubbed at the dirt and grime that was on me from the day before washing it off. What little life I would have at the end would most likely feel odd for me without the fights and struggles I've had for so long. I rinsed that off as well and just relaxed a bit letting my mind wander where it wanted.

I listened to the silence around me and closed my eyes not moving, not making sound, but rather letting it come to me and calm my nerves. It was always quiet when I first woke up, having been used to rising at any sign of light. Finally letting out the water, I stood up and grabbed the towel, wrapping it about my waist, my tail hanging down wet as well. I grabbed up a knife and gently gripped my tail then trimmed the fur on it, giving it a cleaner appearance. After that, I shaved my face getting off the whiskers starting to grow not wanting any facial hair on me at this time.

I then dressed in my clothes leaving off my shirt and gloves as I turned and walked from the bathroom. I would clean my bathroom that night before bed like I had done now for some time. Again I moved my tail around and flicked it getting it dried. I then roughed my hair a bit shaking loose the excess water and my hair again stood in the normal position. I snatched up a comb and went through my hair with it, knowing it would be soft when it dried as well.

Smirking a bit at the thought, I never needed to trim my hair; it never grew past the original style. That too was from my history as a warrior. Our hair grew to where it would be out of our way while fighting and where it would not really need any type of maintenance. That was the good thing about it, though it did make it seem a bit weird if one was not used to it.

I paused momentarily and tugged softly at my collar getting it more comfortable about my neck. The time here was being kinder to me in some ways but other ways harsher. Now I was constantly busy and running about. My tasks never seemed finished and I wondered what my current Owner thought about my work. I let my mind ponder on that a bit. When I was in the middle of doing it, it didn't seem like it was that much until I took a step back and listed my work duties. I figured the way I was being repaid for my loyal service was having a roof over my head, food to eat when I wanted, a luxurious room of my own, and being treated with kindness not having to have the lash at my back constantly anymore.

My duties were plenty too, taking entrances and making sure they were assisted in any way they needed, unless they wanted something I was not allowed to do. I would also keep watch, taking regular patrols of the Keep to make sure no one wasn't doing anything they weren't supposed to. Then there was the task of showing new slaves to their rooms and making sure they read up on what they were supposed to. Then I would stand my post doing as ordered by my Master when he first ordered and not putting up a fight about it. If I did not understand what it was he wanted, then I asked, doing as told and learning very quickly.

I would talk to the others when they were troubled, letting them get out their thoughts and feelings without fear of reprisal. When they wanted to play with me, I did until called forth by Blackwell. I would then drop what I was doing letting them know that I was beckoned then go over and see what was needed of me. If I wasn't doing that then I was tending to another's wounds. Yes, my days were filled with various things, but I seldom asked for anything in return.

I was sitting in my corner one day when a messenger came in with a note. I hoped it was from Nienna, having not heard from her for some time now. Again I was let down as I took the message, but then read it and nodded my acknowledgment. He left and I finished reading the required items on the list needed to do this one thing.

A large fire had broken out on the boundaries of the Ravenloft Empire. I was being called forth at this time as a resource to go and fight this thing. It was in rough terrain and the other workers were in hot pursuit of the blaze hoping to catch it before it hit the boundary line. A person had put my name on the request list for resources and now I was being called forth. I looked to the enclosed map and saw they needed my help. If it hit the canyon bottom, the fire could go on for thousands of acres unchecked.

I stood and looked to my Master and knelt before him. "Master, I am being beckoned for a fire that broke out on the boundaries of Ravenloft. However I will not go if you do not desire my leaving."

Robert nodded his head some. *Very well Vegeta, but be careful. Come back to us safe and sound."

I bowed to him as I rose. "Thank you Master, I shall return and will do my best to not get harmed out there."

Turning, I tore up the stairs to my room and packed the necessary items and then headed down to the Throne Room again. I walked to the door and then paused a moment. Everyone's eyes were looking to me, I could feel them and so I turned around and gave a proud confident smirk to them. I shifted my pack then nodded to my Master once in reassurance that I would return safely. I then walked out the door of the Keep and took off into the air. My collar having been deactivated for this task I had been called forth to do.

The air was filled with smoke the closer I went to the fire. It was thick and burned the back of my throat, my eyes stung as I went in deeper. The heat itself would have been enough to turn a lot of people back. I flew in lower under the smoke until I seen a large number of tents and wagons. Landing, I told who I was to security and he pointed me to the head officials of the fire, the Incident Commander.

When I checked in with the Commander, I was told to set up camp and was given some paper and a pen. Forms needed to be filled and a test of abilities and weight load had to be gained from me so they knew my limits and what I could provide. After being given a designated assignment, I set up my tent amongst the others. By this point it was getting late and some of the other workers were coming back from their work. By the looks they held, they had worked very hard, their faces black from soot and their yellow shirts were more dirty with dirt, mud, and soot all combined.

I received a human's ration of food that night for dinner and the next morning was early. I woke as the others started to stir as well and stretched. Today was going to be hard work as I reported for duty and received my air missions for the day. I was briefed on the weather and fire behaviors from the day before and told what to watch for this day. I took my missions and memorized them as I went to another meeting place where others that could fly met.

I was given the heaviest jobs for the day, getting supplies to those on the lines and taking water to them. Then I was to turn about and use my ki attacks to build line around the fire on my way back. I was to catch the roughest and fastest moving points on the fire, the front known as the head of the fire. Lifting off with two ropes in my hands, I lifted the net up and took out required tools to the camps set out on the line.

Dropping that load, I flew out over head of them and then with my Renozoukan attack, I sprayed a fast and rapid series of blasts to the front, four hundred feet in front of the left part of the fire. I headed back to get a second load, this one was to be of water for those out working and pounding in lines. I came back and then landed and got ready for the next load. There was a team of two that came to me and were assigned to me to make sure nothing happened while working.

After a brief check, I then turned around and then lifted off again, only this time the winds were calming so I had to fly through the smoke now. Again the burning hit me and visibility was cut sharp at no more than 200 feet in front of me. The acrid stench hit my face, the heat and wind nearly taking my breath away. I lowered myself again and then looked for the yellow shirts. I found them, and dumped my load to them again. I pulled up and then took off for the head of the fire once more.

I looked down the smoke burning my eyes as I found the flame front and again threw out a series of blasts. I turned around and then went back to what they started dubbing the air strip. I landed and coughed trying to ease my throat from the smoke. The same two came to me with some water and gave a jug to me. I gulped it down and it soothed my throat then they readied their next load for me.

One turned around and looked to me. "We were told to let you know you are to also reinforce the hand crew's line. How are things going out there for you?"

I looked to him and nodded a bit. "The air is calm and its letting the smoke columns rise now higher into the flight path. Visibility is to 200 feet and not an inch more and fire is starting to flare up past the main front of that thing. It's getting bad already and the day isn't even half over yet."

The other one nodded taking down notes on a paper and then they fastened a harness about me now and set a pack onto the back. A couple saddle bags were attached to serve as makeshift holders for water. I felt a bit odd with this on, but they assured me it was just another load to be taken to the main fire. They checked it for comfort and proper fit then the other spoke to me about this load. "You are to land in at this point and then drop this pack. Then return here for further instruction."

I looked to the map they pointed out. It was rough and steep with two ways out and that was all. I nodded my understanding and then they stepped back out of my way. Taking off the load was uneven and for a moment the added air drag made me wobble a bit in the air. I quickly straightened out and then looked for my landing point.

Finding it, I landed out in front of them using my Final Flash to clear out a line ahead of them to make it easier for them. I turned and unbuckled the harness, glad to get it off. For a bit I felt as if I were a horse, and wasn't sure I liked it. However, these people were working hard and needed the supplies. If this was the only way to get it to them, I would not make fuss about it. These individuals' lives were in my hands and I would not let them down. I was getting used to the human race and knew them to be very industrious and willing to jump into the thick of a battle with no complaint. The least I could do is get what they needed to them.

After a long day of hard, continuous work, I finally made one final approach on the head of the fire. Dusk was falling into night and visibility was cut even lower now. I made a ki blast in my hands and fired another barrage of blasts with the Renozoukan again finally containing a portion on the west flank of the fire.

I pulled up and then finally headed back, hungry and tired. When I landed, I realized I was the last one back but I was given a jug of water to ease my parched throat. I had used so much energy during the day that I looked forward to dinner that night. We were called forth by the crew boss and given an extensive debriefing by the gate of the field we were using. By the time we finished, horses and carts were being brought to get the twenty of us and take us to the main camp once more.

I looked around wondering how many were actually slaves like I was but didn't ask the question to anyone but instead went about going about my business of washing up a bit and reporting to the Incident Commander once more. I waited my turn behind ten or twenty others and patiently and gazed about the camp. It was amazing how well structured it was here and yet a bit like the Keep with people going through the camp with various tasks to complete.

One of them looked to me and noticed my collar about my neck and stared at it. I just nodded to him once and then took a couple steps up toward the entrance to the Command tent. He kept staring at my collar and finally more out of habit l looked back to him. "May I help you sir?"

He looked to me a bit. "That collar about your neck, you're a slave right?"

I took a deep breath and glanced down then back up. "Yes I am sir. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I don't think I've ever met a slave on these fires before. Who's your owner?"

I gained another step up again getting ever closer to the entrance. "Mr. Blackwell is my Master sir."

He nodded some. "What's your name or do you have one?"

I almost laughed at the question as it struck me as kind of funny. "My name is Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans and an Elite Keep Guard."

The man wasn't much taller than I was, about five foot seven. He too was filthy from hard work and yet his spirits seemed high still. His voice was a soft tenor and calm. "What Keep are you the Elite Guard at?"

Turning, I made another step to the entrance. He seemed more curious than taunting about my condition and so I respectfully answered his questions. "I guard at the Hell's Keep Slave Post, located in the Ravenloft Empire."

That must have carried some weight that I didn't know about as I watched him take a step back in surprise. He looked to me more with a wide, excited look to his eyes. "You're not _the_ Vegeta are you?"

I nodded some to confirm what I had said. "I am, why look so surprised?"

He shook his head and gave me a grin. "You're known for your fighting and courage. Do you ever back down from a fight when one is presented?"

This time I shook my head. "No, I never have. I am a warrior by birth and that is what I plan to stay, slave or not. To top that off a true warrior never backs down from a fight worth fighting."

He looked to me a bit more and nodded his head some. "Your fighting is becoming legendary from the stories people tell when they visit that place. Can you teach me a couple of pointers so I can learn to fight better?"

Giving him a nod, I then took another step to the door. I was now the fifth in line and they were getting through the people as fast as they could. "First off, never turn your back to your opponent, unless you want to die. Second, use what you have, when you have it. Finally, expect the unexpected, that may end up saving your hide. There is more but that should allow you to survive more fights."

The man nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Valindar, I live some forty miles from here to the west. I was just looking at your collar and it kind of intrigued me. Can you take it off here on the fire? I mean it looks good with you but it is highly noticeable."

I shook my head. "No only my Master and permanent death can remove it from my neck. It's a Soul Collar that's why."

Nodding some he then looked to the person behind him and I gazed to the person as well realizing that the person was listening as well. We talked for the next several moments until I heard the Incident Commander call next. I stepped inside and stood in front of a desk as he looked over my air missions from the day.

He looked up to me and then his brow furrowed a bit. He gave a small snort. "A slave I see. If I would have known that, I would not have called for you to come and help."

My eyes narrowed to him. "I didn't have to come, but I did because my services were requested. My being a slave does not hinder my capabilities Sir, so I suggest you keep your tongue to yourself."

He rolled his eyes a bit. "How would your Master think of you talking to me this way. I'm of higher position to you so don't talk unless spoken to."

My body tensed a bit as I growled under my breath. "My Master would not mind and if you treat me cruelly in any way, trust me, I will have you removed from this life. If you don't want me here then release me from the work and I'll leave. I have other things back at Hell's Keep that I could be doing instead, Sir."

He raised a brow some. "No, you won't be released for another nine days. By that time the fire should be well underway of being contained if not contained. You, slave, will be the key instrument to this."

Standing up more proud, a cold glare came to my black eyes. "The name is Vegeta. I prefer you call me by my name."

That caught him by surprise. He clearly didn't expect the reply I had given him. "You are Vegeta? The Prince of Saiyans and slave of Blackwell? I'm sorry I didn't think you were that person."

My expression held and a smirk came to my face slowly. Maybe my name did have some weight around here, or that of my Master. I thought that more likely in this case. "Next time I suggest you bite your tongue before you know to whom you speak, Sir. I will continue to work here for as long as needed. The only thing I will ask of anyone is to be treated with some degree of fairness. My being a slave I know may put me a bit lower than that of you, but that does not mean that I must be degraded as such."

He nodded in his agreement. "I apologize for the attitude Vegeta, I was just well, you know, out of line there. Slave or not, you are to be treated as an equal on this fire, one of our rules here."

Nodding some I finally let my expression turn to that of question as he looked over my folder a bit more closely. "You are used for the air attacks I see. However, there may be ground work that may need to be done as well. A safety zone needs to be put in place for this division and a line needs to be accomplished on this part of the East flank by no later than tomorrow. If that isn't done by sunset tomorrow, then the whole plan goes down the drain."

Glancing to the map, I viewed where he was looking to. I shook my head. "No that isn't the critical part right there, its down here toward the anchor spot. That has more potential of getting below them and endangering their lives. I know, I took a detour around there today and its ready to go by first light. Division A is over there in a spike camp on the line and will not be able to escape should it go. If I have to I will work through the night to obtain their safety."

He looked over the map again then looked to me. *If you do that, then come time for your work in the morning, you'll be exhausted. You wouldn't have your full work potential then for the long day of work ahead of you."

I didn't like to argue with any of that of higher authority than I by this time but I could see his flaws. "I don't care about that right now. I have watched enough senseless death when my home world was destroyed, I will not let these people suffer that same fate. I will work through tomorrow as well on top of this task. However they need help and they need it quick, or we could lose the entire division."

He continued to look over the map as I pointed out the various locations. *The point you were talking about could go, I can catch that in two or three days, but this point needs to be hit now and hit hard. Let me eat and rest for about three hours then wake me. I'm over on the East side of camp in the canvas tent by the last wagon where the horses are pastured for the night."

He gave a sigh and then nodded his approval. "Very well then Vegeta, you seem to be well taught in strategy. If you can do this and pull off work tomorrow, I'll let you rest for a day to catch up on your energy."

I nodded some and then shook his hand. "Very well then. That is the plan then. That gives me about four hours to do what I must and then get gong again."

The Incident Commander looked to me as I walked out of the tent and into the crisp night air. The man that was behind me had heard us talk about the situation on the line. He put a hand on my shoulder and I stopped and looked back to him. I could see the look of concern on his face. "Good luck Vegeta, and be careful. I want to see you around camp tomorrow night safe and eating dinner."

I gave a small grin. 'This won't be the first time I've pulled an all nighter my friend, but thank you for your concern."

I turned and walked to the dinner line and grabbed me a double meal to get my energy up for the night. I turned and went to another set of tents set up for dinner with tables put up for workers to eat at. I sat down, my tail unwrapping from my waist and hung down resting on the ground beside me. I knew what I was getting myself into and this night would be a night of little time to rest up. Finishing my meal, I went back to my tent and then laid down putting my head on a pillow and closing my eyes.

The three hours seemed to fly when someone came by and tapped the top of my tent. A voice seemed to be whispering to me. "Vegeta, get up. You wanted to get up by this time did you not?"

"I'm up." I stated and yawned, stretching out and then sitting up. Getting out of my tent, I was handed a yellow shirt to wear on this night mission. I slipped it on and buttoned it up and tucked it inside my pants. I walked over to the person and looked to him. There was a group of them around my tent though why I didn't know.

They made way for me and I stepped over to the Security tent again, given the okay then took off for the fire. Division C was already in progress of trying to evacuate the line when I flew overhead. The fire was already beginning to come below them and start its climb toward the entrapped people. I flew in low, almost grazing the trees as I went hoping the others to follow my lead to a safer place.

The crew boss looked up and waved to me to let me know I was spotted. With that they began to make their way to the river I was leading them toward. It wasn't long before I realized the way was threatened by the fire crossing the line up ahead. I made the decision to land ahead of the others as they caught up to me. The leader looked to me with a silent fear in his eyes as did the others. I was their only hope for survival and I knew it.

I was still exhausted but I mustered up more of my ki and fired a Final Flash again. With that, it cleared a path and we ran through the freshly made trail. The intense heat forced my head lower and the tips of my hair was starting to singe. Fur on my tail started to smolder and so I untucked the shirt and let my tail up inside the shirt to protect it from the searing heat of the flames only inches away from us. We charged through and then hit one more flame front on our course.

Tired and drained, I put one hand out palm out and flat. I placed my other hand right behind my wrist and then braced myself. Gathering every bit of energy I had left, I shot my Galick Gun through the fire and cleared the path again, but I was too tired to continue. I dropped to a knee and panted for breath. The air was thick with smoke and it burned my throat and chest. I coughed trying to gain my breath, but the smoke seemed to choke me even more.

One person from the crew offered his water to me, and I thanked him for it, but could not drink it all in case we needed it further down the line. He placed my arm over his shoulder and took me out of reach of the fire. When we reached the shores of the river, I collapsed and still tried to pant for breath. I fell the rest of the way to the ground and closed my eyes thinking if I could just gain a little bit of my strength back I could go to work that day.

When I woke, I was back at the field used for air operations and two people were looking after me. I looked around and seen the look of relief and concern on the faces surrounding me. Slowly I began to sit up only to be pushed back down again. The leader came up to me again and shook his head. "You gave us quite a scare Vegeta. We weren't sure you would make it to the river banks, not as tired as you were."

I nodded some and still tried to sit up, feeling my strength returning to me again. Another person came up to me with four bags of food that were supposed to be for lunch and handed them to me. I scrounged through the bags and pulled out some juice, a couple of sandwiches, and a few pears. My body was starved for energy and this food would have to suffice enough to get some more of my reserves back up.

After the day was done of more flying missions, I was told to take a day off and take it easy. I couldn't argue otherwise and so did as told. That day, I wrote a letter to my Master to let him know I was doing all right out here on the fire. A messenger came by and took it then headed off to the Keep with it. I looked to the smokey skies and wondered if they even missed me, but I didn't know for sure. I couldn't think of that now, but with the collar about my neck, it was hard not to.

I went to the lunch line and grabbed me a meal then I turned and went to my tent instead of eating at the tables provided. I wanted to be alone, away from the controlled life that I was living. Sitting down, I looked to the others about the camp then watched them go about their tasks. They did this voluntarily and even myself to a point. Inside it felt as if I wanted to break free and just fly off, never to return. Then my thoughts wandered to my son and the Keep. I remembered their eyes staring at me and my Master's words wishing for my safe return. I couldn't just abandon them, then I would be no better than that of Frieza, I had to return to them.

I looked to the ground and felt the wind blow through my hair. It seemed the simplest pleasures brought me the greatest pain of loneliness. I was never really able to enjoy the simple pleasures of life that most took for granted here. I wasn't even sure if there were other slaves out here. That day I kept to myself as much as possible and soaked in the quiet time letting my mind wander where it pleased, good or not.

The following eight days were mostly of flying missions and the tasks of lifting out equipment and giving aid where needed. Each time I was turning back, I fired off a couple of blasts to help secure the fire line the hand crews built. The day before I was released, the fire was contained and moving into mop up stage. In mop up, the fire was to be extinguished from the fire line they had dug and head into the black burned areas looking for hot spots and putting them out until they were sure that the fire would not jump the line anymore.

I walked into the Command tent on the final night for a debrief off the fire. The next morning I was to be heading back for the Keep, back to what I was beginning to call my second home. That night I spent packing and getting things back into my pack ready to leave by break of dawn. I looked over to the Command tent and then walked over peering in. He waved me inside once more and I stepped and remained standing.

He looked to me and then nodded. "Here's your pay, and if we need you again, we'll send a messenger. I must say, you were one hell of a worker Vegeta, thank you for your services."

I nodded some to him and then began to walk out when a group of people were around the tent awaiting my exit. As I stepped out, I was greeted with a chorus of farewells and then without saying much I grabbed my belongings and took off into the sky. I headed for the Keep, thinking of my duties there that awaited me. I had a lot to catch up on and for once I hoped for a day off of just doing my normal tasks.

I landed outside the Keep doors and shifted my pack to carry it on one shoulder then pushed open the huge doors once more. I stepped into the massive Throne Room and looked to the thrones seeing my Master busy. I walked up to him and knelt before him though my appearance must have been less than impressive.

I was covered with soot and filthy from my work on the fire, but that didn't seem to bother anyone really. Blackwell looked to me and I could almost feel a delight about the room of my return. I kept my eyes low from him and then with a bit of relief to be back, I stated, "Master, I have returned as I have said I would."

"Very well Vegeta, go ahead and take a day off of your duties and gain your rest." Robert said pleased.

I nodded some. "As you wish Master."

Then standing, I went to my room and stepped into the bath with clean clothes set aside. I scrubbed and soaked for a bit letting my energy catch up with me. It felt good to be able to not have to worry for this day as I then rose out and dried off. I wrapped the towel about my waist and then washed out the tub. I slipped into clean clothes and went back down then sat in my corner. Having had a taste of the outside life away from the Keep, it made me realize just how much I had here. 

The fire fight had brought everything into perspective in my life, my priorities made clearer than before. For that I was grateful and couldn't wait to see what came ahead of me. Whatever it was, I felt a bit more prepared for anything that may come my way. That night, I went to bed and covered up glad to be finally, back in my own bed and home.


	5. A Saiyan's Vow

Vegeta's Vengence

Part Five: A Saiyan's Vow

Written By

SaiyanWarrior_Vegeta

The days seemed to fly by as I kept up on my tasks and with my absence due to the fire, I came back with no knowledge of what has been going on. Silently I observed the room and it was only then that I slowly started to become aware of what happened while I was away. I was mostly spending my time doing patrols, in my corner, standing my post, or in my room. Things were spinning around me and I could only hope to catch up on things.

One day was going very well for me though as I silently moved about the Keep talking mainly to other slaves. There was little for me to talk about to my Master that I thought was unimportant to him. A lot about me has never been told and one secret in particular, one that still brought me grief every time I thought about it. I closed my eyes and tried to forget it, but instead it lingered on my thoughts.

I turned and then looked to the others with a look of pride and even a glimmer of happiness. However deep inside, my wounds were still so fresh and able to be torn open on a few mere words spoken a particular way. There was little they could have told me to ease my mind and my vow. I lowered my head some, my gaze cast to the ground. My vow remained uncomplete for now and it was silently tearing me up inside. 

I learned a long time ago not to ask for much at all and I still clung to my training. Others were visiting me in my room and telling me they would find a way to set me free, by buying or other means. I would talk about it a bit but never let on that such talk only drove me deeper into the depths of silence, my heart growing colder by it. I would be freed when my owner so wished it from me and I patiently waited for that time, but still made no mention of it. How much sweeter a free life would be if I earned it instead of asking for it.

This place was my home now and they were the only ones to take me in gently with care and without demand from me. I strove to put my heart into my work now but there was still something holding me back from doing just that. As long as my oath to my father remained unaccomplished, a part of me would always be on that craft with Frieza. Free or not, that part of me would be held captive until I received my vengeance. There was nothing anyone could do for me there, not my Master, not my friends, not even my family. It was my vow, my task to complete as the true Prince of Saiyans.

This day I was able to allow my rage to come forth a bit as four people tried to gather up enough strength to try and battle those of us in the Keep. Their goal was to free me against my Master's wishes and that I would not tolerate. I was not theirs to free and I was being treated fairly here. I was given the order of killing them and I did not hesitate at all. Fighting along side the Masters of the Keep, I felt a pride start to come to me as I once more felt my blood take pleasure in the battle again forgetting for a brief time that I was a slave.

I was able to get two people out of the four and afterwards, I powered back down and took my post again. It wasn't long after that Mealstrome called to me again and I approached him respectfully. He tossed me a bag and inside was a gift, an orb. I looked to it a bit and it was then that he explained to me what it was. It was an orb that allowed me to see the entire Afterlife. That meant I could see my father, my race again. It would be at a distance but it was good to see them again finally. It had been so long and hard, my struggles and for a moment I was with them again.

My heart was still with them, even after all this time. I knew silently in my mind that when I passed on to the other dimension, I too would be with them once more. I wanted to give them something they would be proud to call me their Prince for. To that point I renewed my vow to them with and it was only then that my life came into focus. If I could fulfill my vow to them, I would prove myself a worthy heir to the throne of the Saiyan race, that proud and powerful Empire.

I was lost in thought as Mealstrome again called to me. I looked up to him and he motioned me forward. I stood putting the orb back in the bag it had come in and then went over to him. I was told to go closer and so I did and with that he took out a silvery medallion. I bowed my head as he slipped it over my head and then looked to him again. "You are now Captain of all Keep guards."

I rested a hand on his shoulder, we had become good friends here. I gave a grin and looked to him. "I hope you will stand beside me still though my friend. I still have so much to learn here, I know I'm bound to make mistakes."

Mealstrome nodded a touch. "Of course, I know that."

I didn't know what to say really. I was left speechless but I knew that the burden I carried just got heavier. However now, I was in a position where I was in charge of all the guards in the Keep. This was not expected, not while I was still under another's whim. I couldn't believe how much my luck had changed since my time with Frieza. I could not argue with this and I knew here it was an honorable position to hold as a slave.

It wasn't long after that day, about a month to be exact that I felt an energy I knew all too well. My heart skipped a beat as I felt it getting stronger and closer. I knew this could be but one person, one creature. I stood at my post and gazed to the door very alertly. My Master was away at this point and I growled some sensing this power. The others only heard of this one, however I knew it well and what it meant for me. 

I could only hope that they would allow me to do what I must to finally be rid of this monster. I knew him to be coming and soon felt him outside the Keep. On guard and ready, I watched the door carefully as the energy neared the entrance and I could feel the hair on the back of my neck and on my tail start to stand on end. My tail seemed to have doubled in thickness because of it and began to lash back and forth behind me. It was a sure sign that my nerves were on edge as it reached the door.

He entered slowly looking around and spotted me at my post then smirked a bit. "There you are, slave. Tell me, how well are you sticking to your training that I taught you?"

I growled some, my throat constricted with words of rage. Down by his side was a bull whip with a barbed tip, the one he had nearly killed me with. In his hand was the long whip braided on a sharp pole, the one he had used to taunt me. I glared at him hard and long. Devin, and a few others in the room with me just watched. I was so tense with rage that I found I couldn't speak, couldn't say the words on the tip of my tongue.

He grinned some and raised his training whip to me under my jaw making me raise my head some and show the collar about my throat. He grinned some more with a mocking smirk. "So your so called dream has yet to come true. Where is your current Master, slave?"

I stomped my foot in anger and then quickly grabbed his pole whip and brought it against my knee snapping it. I threw it to the ground and let it lay there, my eyes not moving off of him. "What do you want from me Frieza?"

He brought out his bull whip and uncoiled it then snapped it at my feet. "You are to answer me slave and as your previous owner, the one who tamed you, you are still to refer to me as Master Frieza, slave. You should know that by now."

I couldn't help but gaze at him with a cold hard stare. "I'm not yours anymore Frieza, not since you abandoned me here at the Keep."

He quickly jerked his hand upward and out of sheer reflex, I flinched backwards knowing what he would do if he could. I growled at him and held my ground taking the step forward again. Frieza circled around me and I kept my tail locked firmly around my waist like a tightly cinched belt. He touched my shoulder and traced the old scar running down across my back. My head lowered and my gaze grew even more fierce.

Frieza watched me with a smirk. However I was not playing games, not anymore. This time it would be a fight to the death with one of us on the ground lifeless. I was ready for this and I could only hope that I would be the victor. My eyes narrowed as he touched me. "Remove your filthy paws from me. This is your one and only warning."

I looked to Devin and nodded some to her. "Devin, tell my Master that Frieza is here if you would please."

Frieza turned and walked in front of me again as Devin nodded and ran to get him. "You are not to be giving other slaves orders. If you were with me, I'd severely punish you, monkey boy."

I growled at him my fists clenching and I couldn't help but smirk. "I guess you haven't heard Frieza. I am now the Guard Captain of the Keep. Here I am the one that is highly respected not you. Trust me, you try anything and my Master will allow me to kill you. I don't care if you were the one who tamed me. I remember everything you put me through and allowed to or not, I will kill you. Only one of us will be alive by the end of the day."

Frieza laughed at me and didn't notice my Master had entered and was now sitting upon his throne. "Is that a threat slave?"

I shook my head knowing my Master was there, but my rage was so deep that everything was coming out now. "That's not a threat Frieza. I'm going to kill you and I promise, its going to hurt."

Frieza laughed and looked to me again. "As what, a so called Super Saiyan? That's a joke slave, you're not strong enough to kill me and uphold that stupid vow of yours. So be a good slave and mind your manners."

I growled to him some and the ignorance of this fool was getting me angry. I was standing my post, not able to leave and yet this monster had the nerve to taunt me in front of Robert Blackwell himself. I maintained my silence and bit my tongue hard and glanced back to the look on my Master's face and then back to Frieza. He was looking pretty stern and Frieza caught my gaze on him.

Frieza looked to Blackwell with a smirk. "So you are this slave's Master I take it? I am the one who tamed him to slavery."

Blackwell's eyes narrowed to him and I could tell he was thinking hard about something. "Yes I am Vegeta's Master. What is your business here Frieza?"

Frieza looked back to me and smirked mockingly. I felt as if I was going to lunge at him at any second. I choked under my rage and my collar stone was glowing brightly as were my Master's eyes. "You may want to hold me on a chain Master if you don't want me to attack him."

Blackwell shook his head. "No Vegeta, I think you will stay where you are like you are supposed to."

My lip curled to a growl not sure how long I could contain this raging hatred inside of me. "As you command Master."

Frieza just about laughed at me and then finally looked back to Robert again. "I have come to see if this slave is abiding by his training I have put him through. If not, well I could punish him severely and you won't have that problem again."

My Master's eyes narrowed even more, a cold look to his steel blue eyes. "You touch Vegeta and I'll have you killed. He is one of my best guards here and any sort of punishment will be given by me, if he ever needs it."

Frieza nodded and the room fell silent. I felt my Master peering into my thoughts to understand my rage to this monster more. I stood steady as he did, my thoughts focused on Frieza and what he had done to me. It seemed Blackwell understood my tormented thoughts as he gazed upon me. I could feel it as he let his eyes rest on me for a bit and I still kept to silence not saying a word. He seemed to be contemplating a choice, either to let me kill him or to make him my slave.

Finally I spoke out unable to take it any longer. "Master, I made a vow to my father as he took his last to avenge my race and I plan to uphold that, even if it kills me."

He nodded some then looked to Frieza again. "Very well then, Vegeta, kill him."

I didn't have to be told twice as I powered up to the Ascended Super Saiyan and then lunged for him disappearing from the view of others. Frieza vanished as well and we both met in the middle and I gave him a right cross uppercut to his jaw sending him into a wall. I growled and charged him again, once more vanishing from sight. This battle was so fast that to an untrained eye, it would not have been seen.

He pulled his whip and snapped it across my chest and as I flinched from it, he laid it upon my back again. I looked to him a bit and then swallowed my fears and charged again. This time no one would interfere with my battle with him. This was the moment I had waited for so long to come. I came down with a right slashing blow to his jaw and he spun kicking me to the floor, lashing my back again.

I spun around quickly and gave him an uppercut making him crash into a wall. He growled some as he turned and looked to me. My green eyes were wild, fierce and unrelenting, not having the demeanor of a slave at all. No I was a Saiyan warrior fighting to avenge the murder of my race, the assassination of my father, the King. I had to do this to reclaim their pride, their honor, and I was the only one who could. So now here it was, the time had come to put all my training to the test and destroy the person who had made my race nearly extinct.

He vanished and so did I the battle being brutal and fierce as we tangled with each other again trying to get at each other's throats. I charged him again and powered up a blast on my hands and slammed them into his shoulders then came around with a spin kick to his gut. It was a savage kick that he caught in his midsection. I didn't care though I came around with a following back lash of my tail swatting him to the ground.

We then reappeared for a short time to catch our breaths. We were both cut and bleeding and the lash marks on me were beginning to bleed. I gazed down at him disgusted, my eyes narrowed upon him with my breathing heavy. He gazed back up at me as if I was something to be slaughtered, something to make extinct, his red eyes looking to me with a hatred in them. There was silence between us as we stood ready for another move from either person, the others of the Keep, even my Master watching with a great deal of interest. The time had come for me to prove once and for all who I was and what my race was capable of.

We both flickered out simultaneously, the battle having already started. The blows could be felt and heard throughout the Keep as we strained against each other. Coming with a double kick to his jaw, he countered with a right fist to my jaw as well sending me into the nearest wall. I shook it off and darted after him again then at the last moment I held back brought my hands together at the heels and fingers extended to the sides then in a fury of energy I fired my Final Flash watching him careen toward the ground for a last time. I was breathing heavy and then without mercy I turned to him. "You don't even deserve the honor of a battle Frieza."

I powered up a ki blast on the tips of my fingers and then fired it to his heart. I deliberately made it just a fatal wound that would in time make him suffer as he died. I watched as his eyes grew wide and fear took him over, his pride shattered. "Vegeta, please spare me. I will never do this again I promise."

I glared at him as he lay there dying. "You didn't show mercy when you destroyed my home, or killed my father. You didn't show me mercy when I had suffered for so long at the end of the lash of your whip even if I did as ordered when under your cruel reign. You never cared about my people or our way of life. Now you want mercy from me? I don't think so."

He looked to me with pleading eyes. "Vegeta, I promise I will respect you from here on out. I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life."

Many thoughts ran through my mind, many thoughts of deep hatred and my vow going through my mind. Other slaves of the Keep told me to not listen to him, to just kill him here and now. For a moment, it sounded like the Saiyans all pleading to be avenged and their honor and pride restored. I was their Prince, I had my vow to complete. Then there was my son to think about as well.

"You slaughtered us because you feared us Frieza when we were becoming too strong for you to control anymore. Even our lowest class Saiyans were becoming stronger than you and what did you do? Did you show mercy? Did you leave them alone? No, you murdered them to keep us under your every command. When that didn't work, you destroyed my home, killed my father, and kept me in a cramped cage as a slave for your every whim."

He choked on blood now as his eyes widened. "Vegeta, help me, please?" He said very weakly, his life was fading from him slowly but it was vanishing.

My eyes narrowed some, hatred and rage in my voice. "Okay, I'll help you, to your death."

I fired my Finishing Blast on him as he closed his eyes. "A slave, killed by a Saiyan monkey who is nothing more than a slave."

The blast killed him and I collapsed to the ground, my breathing heavy and ragged. I whispered under my breath as I lay there. "I have kept my vow father, now all the Saiyans may finally rest in peace."

My collar stone activated taking away my pain and healing my wounds. I stood up with a deep pride of having accomplished this one thing. I went to my post again the inside of me trembling from the fight but outside I remained calm and collected. I gathered my thoughts again and stood at parade rest once more. That's when Blackwell called for me. "Vegeta, go ahead and rest."

I bowed to him and answered respectfully. "As you wish Master."

Going to my corner, I took my rest and though I was still supposed to be resting, old habits kicked in and I took entrances just listening to those in the Keep. I couldn't help but grin at my accomplishment. I turned and without saying much else, I went to bed that night.

The next morning seemed so fresh and crisp as I stirred awake. I thought for a moment it had to have been a dream then I looked to my wall and saw Frieza's whips there. I grinned knowing then that I had not dreamed the event but that it had actually happened. I rose out of bed and went to the throne room and then looked to my Master.

Being given a task to find others, I set my full heart into the order and then threw myself into my work. After a moment a thought crossed my mind but I thought it to sound too absurd to mention. Instead I shook my head and settled back in to my task. This Master treated me more like my father had when I was a kid. His gentle demeanor towards me as I was again allowed to speak my thoughts without fear of being beaten for it.

However Robert caught on to the shaking of my head and looked to me. "What is on your thoughts Vegeta?"

The question took me off guard. I was the one who usually asked the question to those entering or those that needed to talk. Now it was me being asked and by my Owner no doubt. I took a deep breath and then kept my gaze low to show respect. "Well, Master, its just that I was thinking. I just now realized how much I look to you as more of a second father. Oh never mind, it's a pathetic notion."

He raised a brow some and grinned a touch. "Vegeta."

I closed my eyes my thoughts thinking of the mockery that I would have been given under that of Frieza. I opened them again and answered him. "Yes Master?"

Mr. Blackwell grinned some. "You don't have to call me Master anymore."

My heart skipped a beat, could it be? No, I wouldn't let my hopes get up too much now, not so it could be shattered. "As you wish, but by what shall I call you? I have never been told by what I may call you."

A smirk came to his mouth and I could feel his gaze upon me. "You may refer to me as Blackwell from now on."

I nodded some and took a silent sigh of relief. "As you wish Mas...I mean Blackwell."

Inwardly I was glad, my heart beginning to lift again. My vow completed and the fact that I no longer had to say the word Master if I didn't want to, made me feel more at home than anything else. Yes, my hard work was beginning to pay off and with my vow complete, my heart leaped with pride and it felt strangely comforted. I may still be a slave but my race had been avenged, my promise to my father kept. I had reclaimed my throne and earned the title as the true Prince of Saiyans.

Author's Notes:

This story would not have been possible without the time and effort of many people and long hours of interaction. Mr. Blackwell, Cale, Devin, Nienna, Akira, Makono, Mealstrome, Curiana, Jarkata, KayLyina, Skye, and so many others that have come together in a chat room For this I thank them greatly and highly appreciate their many talents and unequaled determinations to make things go so smoothly.

I especially give a tip of the head to Robert Blackwell (Mr. Blackwell) and Cale for their dedication and for letting me participate in such a wonderful and exciting Online Role Play in Hell's Keep Slave Post. Keep up the good work.

If you wish to see more stories like the one you have seen please e-mail me at s_sheild@hotmail.com Leave a brief message and if there are enough requests I shall do my best to get them up and going.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vegeta or Frieza. They are property of Funimations and created by Akira Toriyama.


End file.
